


【刺客信条】SH合集

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【AC】同居一处（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c2c6186)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f6d)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】同居一处（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f74)

cp：Shay/Haytham无差，现代AU，OOC，无脑甜。

中午刚说完还有一张可能写完就卡文了，真不能随便立flag= =……先扔这些，后文再说，再说（。）

一枚甜饼，开心就好。

  


  


寂静安然的深夜里，钥匙转动的声音像一只行动笨拙的老鼠。房子的主人推门进来，就着楼道的灯光换好鞋子，挂好大衣，略显疲惫的松了松颈间的领带。房间四处都拉着窗帘，一片漆黑中，只有远处经过的车灯从布料缝隙处泄露过来。他望着窗户，在原地站了一会，直到一个陌生的声音在他身后响起：“别动。”

他举起双手，想要转过身去，却被对方强硬的阻止了，“站着别动，”入侵者厉声命令他，“我看得清你的一举一动，别想耍花样。”

“就算我看不清，”他语气平稳的指出事实，“也闻得到你身上的血腥味，而且正越来越浓。”

一截冰冷的剑刃贴到了他脖侧。这不是什么威胁，而是这位误闯的小朋友的确快要坚持不住，在失血过多中站都要站不稳了。他站了一会，确认他更虚弱了一些，这才推着那截凶器转身，并顺手打开了客厅灯光的开关。

不速之客瑟缩了一下，狼狈的捂着胸腹向后退去。即使他穿着厚重的外套，深色的血也已经将肩膀至腰腹的布料打湿，并慢慢向四周扩散。他眯起眼睛端详了一会他手里的武器，忽然问道：“你怎么找到这里的？”

对方愣了一下，“我以为……这里没人。”

“……所以你只是随便选了一间房子，以作逃命路线上最重要的一部分？”

“你怎么知道我在逃命？”

“你不知道我是谁？”

两人茫然的瞪视着彼此，他不禁皱起了眉头，“我不明白乔治为什么会觉得你可堪重用。”

这句话说给了空气，扑通一声，对方像个蹩脚的跳水运动员一样晕了过去。

谢伊费力的眨了眨眼睛，眼前却还是一阵一阵的发黑。他感觉自己的身体似乎离自己很远，什么动作都要半天才传达回中枢，更不用说他眼前的世界也跟着他的眼球模糊的旋转，双耳不间断的有嗡嗡低鸣传入脑海。他竭尽全力发出了点动静，但那也只是微弱且带着杂音的呻吟声。

像街上那些刚出生就被人踩断了气的野猫一样，他自嘲的想。

“你醒了。”

一只微冷的手伸了过来，贴在他额头上。他闭目养神了一会，然而再睁开时眼前明晃晃的袖剑并没有消失。

完了，天已亡我。

“要先喝点水吗？”那个声音听起来颇为和颜悦色，但谢伊已经感受到了“养好伤我们再慢慢聊”的潜台词。被兄弟会的人抓住也无所谓，他自嘲的想，那群人向来没有虐待俘虏的习惯，只会给他一个痛快的死亡。

他点了点头，对方扶着他坐起来，凑近了一只水杯。对方显然不怎么会服侍人，但也没有要克扣他的意思。喉咙终于不再像被人串着在火上烤的寇马克这时才有空闲琢磨，自己呆的这地方似乎不像仓库、牢房或其它任由老鼠蟑螂去死的地方……

“感觉怎么样？”那只手又贴了过来，“烧应该已经退了。”

这回，他的眼睛有力气捕捉对方手上除了袖剑以外的东西了。他瞪着那个小小的红色印记，如果不是他身上不能动，他已经吃惊地坐起来了。

圣殿骑士。想到自己的身份，一种前有狼后有虎的悲凉感包围了谢伊。这是多么万中无一的运气啊，在逃脱同僚追杀时跑进了老对手的房子，如果他不是男主角，在恐怖片里一定活不过半集。

“谢伊？”

“你……认识我？”

对方扯了扯嘴角，一副不太想纠结这个问题的样子。之前的一些记忆回笼，谢伊努力回忆着，对方对自己不认识他表达了惊讶，这说明他们应该见过……吧，可是他真的毫无印象啊！他一个刺客去哪里能认识圣殿骑士？

“这时候随便猜测你的名字是不是不太礼貌？”他虚弱地咳嗽了起来。

他摇了摇头，“乔治没跟你说过我？”

“乔治……？谁？”哪个？

“乔治·门罗。”这个还不认识他还是把人送去看脑子吧。

终于，谢伊露出了恍然的神色，这让他欣慰了一瞬，但下一秒他就笑不出来了，“你是他的朋友？”

“……他是圣殿骑士。”

“……”

“我也是。”  
“……嗯。”

“我是海瑟姆肯威。”

“…………”

他可悲的刺客脑子里总算还有点东西，真是可喜可贺。

在病人刚从昏迷中醒来时就给与他大喜大悲的极致体验对病人的健康非常不利，不过谢伊恢复得很快。他努力低头看了一眼自己的伤口，严肃开口：“我什么都不会说的。”

“先活下来再说吧。”海瑟姆不甚在意的向后坐在椅子上，伸手拿起一本书。谢伊看了一眼书皮就不感兴趣的挪开了视线，仅从厚度来看，如果这位大团长大人失手把它掉到他身上，他大概就可以直接拥抱死亡了。

情绪渐渐回稳，先前被屏蔽的疼麻痛痒就慢慢回到了谢伊身上。他试图找点什么转移注意力，但天花板一片空白，墙壁一片雪白，连床边的柜面都空无一物，他除了盯着有点色彩变化的海瑟姆看一点选择都没有。圣殿骑士北美分册最高大师，他盯着他深色的头发，复习他所知的为数不多的资料。据说他父亲是个刺客，他儿子好像也是，这是怎么个神奇的教育方式……

谢伊的视线太过专注，海瑟姆不得不放下书回视他，“有事？”

谢伊默默摇了摇头，对方反而贴心的接着问，“伤口疼？”

他犹豫着点了点头，略带好奇。海瑟姆沉吟半晌，非常遗憾的说道：“忍着吧。”

谢伊：“……”

“这里没准备麻醉药，或者安眠药？”他转身翻了翻药箱，挨个拿着药瓶查看。谢伊不得不出声提示他，“那是……抗凝药。”吃下去的效果还不如被那本书砸到呢。

海瑟姆垂眼看他，“把你送去兄弟会控股的医院？”

谢伊乖乖闭上了嘴，他现在没有抗议的权利。

吃了安眠药，谢伊就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。等他醒来时，时间已经又到了晚上。做了好几个噩梦的他睡得还算不错，但从梦境世界脱身后，现实世界就要开始无情的折磨他了。

他盯着没有丝毫改变的天花板和墙面，尝试着动了动手指，又挪了挪肩膀。没反应，他悉悉索索了半天，在自己将要高位偏瘫和半身不遂的疑惑中看清了手上的手铐。

……谁会在身患重伤的时候选择跑路！就算是他也没想要跑！

想要不靠手肘手腕坐起来需要腰腹的力量，但就算挣扎成两截现在的他也做不到。只犹豫了不到三秒，他就扯着嗓子叫道：“有人吗？”

穿着围裙的海瑟姆从门外探进头看他，“什么事？”

谢伊张嘴，闭上，再张，像条渴水的咸鱼，如是重复了数次，最后有气无力的说道：“算了你还是先做饭吧……”

海瑟姆不明所以地挑起眉毛，忽然露出恍然的神情，勾起嘴角和善的问他：“渴吗？”

他磨了磨牙，“不渴。”

“好吧。”海瑟姆缩了回去，谢伊开始数羊，数到第七只时，海瑟姆走了回来，“洗手间？”

“大恩大德，无以为报。”谢伊由衷地说道。

“要不要考虑成为圣殿骑士？”

“……下一句一般只是以身相许。”

“加入圣殿也差不多。”

谢伊无言以对。

他没想到他竟然真的在一名圣殿骑士家里住了下来，甚至对方也不是什么“普通”圣殿骑士，是“杀了以后能做兄弟会大导师”的圣殿骑士……

“你除了看书没有其他娱乐手段？”谢伊的语气饱含痛苦，谁能相信这里连台电视都没有？

海瑟姆给了他一个滚去睡觉的眼神，就继续看他那本论述社会环境与思维控制的书。太可怕了，阿基里斯就不会看这种书，他书房里放的最多的是青少年思想教育，但估计等这次追杀结束，他就会把那些书撤换成控制了。

“……”海瑟姆移开书看向他，“有事说。”

谢伊默默叹了口气，“我还是吃药吧。”

再醒来时，他发现自己床前多了一部平板电脑。

就算里面全是圣殿的洗脑视频，也阻止不了谢伊对海瑟姆表达感激之情。

里面是Abstergo的宣传视频，和他们开发的消消乐游戏。鉴于他肩膀中枪手上还带着手铐，谢伊只好循环播放那些宣传视频，结果因为它们制作过于精良，他更想玩游戏了。

“Master 海瑟姆，能不能打个商量？”谢伊一口气喝掉他的早餐，万分诚恳的开口道。

海瑟姆显而易见的愣了一下，“你叫我什么？”

“一个礼貌的尊称。”

“哦……”

谢伊内心惴惴，总感觉自己将面临失败，但该说的还是要说的，不然怎么愉快的和pad玩耍？“能不能把我的手铐解开？”

海瑟姆沉思了片刻：“可以。”

“如果你不放心可以……你答应了？！”

“那只是防止我取子弹时你乱动而已。”海瑟姆折身出去拿钥匙，“毕竟我没有麻醉剂，手术中间你疼醒了好几次。”

谢伊想了一下，似乎的确有那么一些模糊又血腥的印象，但他拒绝回忆更多来给自己找不自在，现在他只想专注的赞美这位大团长先生：“如果我能背出圣殿骑士的所有信条，你能多给我下几个游戏吗？”

“你需要多休息。”海瑟姆拒绝。

“可是这个消消乐它需要联网……”

海瑟姆把游戏换成了俄罗斯方块。虽然它也是Abstergo开发的，但它又闪屏又变色还充满莫名其妙的BUG，谢伊玩得伤口都要崩裂了。在旁观过一局后海瑟姆不得不承认这款游戏对圣殿的形象毫无正面宣传价值，只好在Abstergo内部网络中重新给他下了两个不联网也勉强可以玩的。

谢伊望着屏幕陷入了沉思，“为什么拼图和找不同用的都是刺客的图片？”

海瑟姆迟疑了一下，“因为可以享受把刺客大卸九块的快感？”

他沉默地盯着他。

“这是个笑话。”

谢伊很给面子的扯了扯嘴角。

在谢伊和碎成九块的刺客们玩耍时，海瑟姆开始了他的一天工作。说是工作，更像是（对他来说的）休闲，他带着一摞半人高的书籍坐在谢伊的床边，盯着那些字迹密密麻麻的纸张一看就是几个小时，在谢伊开始对拼图产生厌倦时，他依然一动不动，无声看书。

谢伊看了一会那些书名，从《历史中的民权与战争》到《文明进程的开拓与倒退》，从《杀戮与罪恶的财富》到《资本主义的胜利》，从《现代灵魂的自我拯救》到《青少年思想教育》……等等中间那本书怎么这么眼熟？

对，他有个儿子，好像还是个刺客。谢伊开始回忆见过的刺客有没有和海瑟姆有父子相的，但遍布世界各地的兄弟会成员千千万，他不可能每个人都有印象。

再一次被谢伊毫无遮掩的目光打扰，海瑟姆感觉自己已经开始习惯了。他顺着他存在感很强的视线看去，无声的犹豫片刻，低声问道：“他还好吗？”

谢伊呆呆的望着他，海瑟姆忍不住以手加额，“康纳。你在兄弟会都知道些什么？”

“任务、使命和其他秘密，但不包括这种个人隐私。”谢伊显然非常震惊，一副当着你面不太好说的样子，搜肠刮肚的勉强想了半天，终于找到了一个形容词，“小伙子……很活泼。”

……这次海瑟姆没有放下书，他直接合上了手里那本论文。这个动作也许说明了什么，反正谢伊的紧张情绪立刻就被调动了起来。他的眼珠随着他的动作来回转动，但海瑟姆没再多说什么，他只是揉着太阳穴，轻而无声的叹了口气。

很好，这很英国人，谢伊在心底暗地翻了个白眼，“我没怎么见过他，但多少听说过一些传闻，他……嗯，和阿基里斯关系不怎么样，经常吵架，放心吧。”

这一点也没法让人放心，海瑟姆的眼神传达着这样的意思。

身手不错——这个当然不能说，杀的都是这位父亲手下的人；动物亲和力很强，这也算是优点吧，虽然听说他猎杀的动物比摸过的还多；性格爱好他统统不知道，反而是未来目标略有耳闻，理想型好像是个叫查理或者查尔斯的家伙。

“他已经长得比阿基里斯高了。”权衡良久，谢伊如是说道。他不太确定海瑟姆上一次见到自己儿子是什么时候，或者他究竟有没有见过康纳，但至少身高，是最能体现“成长”这一概念的要素。

“……嗯。”他交叠双手，盯着指尖说道。

谢伊开始拼命回忆自己有没有见过海瑟姆详细到身高三围的资料，以推测海瑟姆有没有阿基里斯详细到到身高三围的资料。

接受救治的第三天，谢伊可以开始尝试牛奶麦片以外的食物了，比如海瑟姆的煎鱼。这煎鱼，怎么说呢，味道比较一言难尽。更一言难尽的是，海瑟姆对打破常规的任何事物都不太感兴趣，却似乎颇为热衷在食物上做改革创新。

幸运的是他从来不用对每一餐做出评价，无声将盘子中的所有东西塞进肚子即可；不幸的是如果他的表情泄露了秘密，海瑟姆会陷入一种谢伊称之为“大不列颠式不高兴”的情绪中。

如何平淡的，不动声色的，毫无心理负担与感官描写的夸赞一道英式美食？

谢伊觉得这是个长期课题。

在他能想出系统论文之前，一位他们都算熟悉的老朋友光临了海瑟姆的房子。

“你还好吗，我的朋友？”门罗握住他的手，关怀的问道：“伤口怎么样？”

“有赖于大团长非凡的手术，它们正在愈合。”见到朋友，谢伊也很高兴，挣扎着想坐起来，立刻被对方严肃的阻止了，“你需要多休息。”

听到这熟悉的台词，谢伊嘴角一抽，“小伤，死不了人。”

“你还年轻，可不能落下病根。”门罗非常不同意这种想法，絮絮叨叨的教育起他来，“兄弟会特制的子弹破坏力十分强劲，需要特殊的手段才能把它取出来，幸好你到了这里，圣殿对此很有研究的，还出过一本论文集，学术带头人就是海瑟姆，你看过吗？”

“没有……”你们圣殿不会是用论文数量排列等级的吧？

门罗以“这就是你的损失了”的眼神看着他，详细跟他论述了海瑟姆肯威其人多么品行高洁德高望重，不仅博学多识而且身手了得，年轻时就整合了北美区的圣殿分部把兄弟会压缩向北部五大湖区，现在更是史无前例的掌管了整个北美的圣殿人员等等等等，语气宛如一个卖安利的……

“所以我应该立即投效圣殿门下宣誓忠诚……？”谢伊不是很理解他的中心思想。

“是否加入圣殿骑士应该来源于你自己的选择，”门罗向他微笑着，“但我相信你会的。”

谢伊有点小小的不高兴，“加入一个邪教组织已经够我受的了。”

门罗摇摇头，“洞察之父必然会指引你，我的朋友。”

所以才说你们都是邪教组织，谢伊觉得自己的评价一点都不冤枉。不过没关系，信仰和友情无关。“留下吃晚饭？”

他的笑容僵硬了起来。

“海瑟姆最近在试验‘地道英式咖喱’。”谢伊说，语气颇有些生无可恋的幸灾乐祸，“绝对值得一试。”

“……”

门罗二话不说，拔腿就跑……不，非常礼貌而又快速的向他们告别了。

海瑟姆：“我做的饭这么难吃？”

谢伊：“呃——你怎么会这么想——”

“我也有鹰眼。”站得高，看得清，听得远。

谢伊深吸一口气，大义凛然的说道：“不要难过，我……我做饭和你一样难吃。”

他要被自己的委曲求全感动了。

在目睹海瑟姆写完今天的第二篇日记后，谢伊忍不住问他，“你不用去圣殿打卡或者让圣殿的下属来你这打卡吗？”

“我在享受休假。”海瑟姆头也不抬的回答，“这半个月我都是自由的。”

为了我？谢伊发散了一下思维。

“一部分原因在你，”海瑟姆仿佛知道他在想什么一样，“主要是你手里的那个盒子，你知道的。”

片刻，海瑟姆诧异的抬起头，看向躺尸的谢伊。他以为他会开着玩笑插科打诨过去，但他没有。谢伊只是躺在那里，紧抿着双唇，各式各样的思绪在他眼底闪现，最终被他合上的双眼掩盖。

“谢伊？”

“伊甸碎片到底是什么？”

这回换海瑟姆陷入迟疑了。“它是……上古文明的遗物。”

谢伊睁开眼睛望着他，显然这个答案对他来说远远不够。但海瑟姆已经不能透露更多了——他对着他亮如寒星的双眼，微微一笑，“加入圣殿我才能告诉你。”

“不怕我再做一次叛徒？”

“不。”

谢伊开始像蜗牛般缓慢的自由活动，海瑟姆给了他书房以外所有区域的通行权限。没人提离开的事。

有的时候谢伊会好奇海瑟姆的底线在哪里，但他没兴趣把它试探出来。他更喜欢找个温度适宜的地方玩拼图，和其他各种海瑟姆下给他的不需要联网的游戏，偶尔隐晦的提醒海瑟姆多看看英国以外的人类写的烹饪书。

随着伤口渐渐愈合，谢伊已经对这所房子熟悉了起来。比如二楼就包含：书房；他常住的房间，空白一片，显然是客房；一间似乎还有过住人痕迹的、装饰偏女性的房间，大概是海瑟姆的红颜知己或者秘书亲戚，天知道到底是什么关系；海瑟姆的卧室，几次经过看起来和客房简直没差别；和一间锁起来的、把手上都积着厚灰的空房间——他只能从外部墙壁范围推测它内里不小，其他的统统不知道。

“你四处乱窜什么？”写了一夜文件的海瑟姆语气非常不好。

“没事干。”谢伊转来转去，结痂的伤口正在发痒，连带着他骨头都跟着痒了起来。海瑟姆的日子过得太艰苦朴素了，每天除了工作就是看书，有谁会像这样活着啊？

“无聊就去帮我送信。”海瑟姆扔出一扎厚厚的信件，头也不回的扎进了床，“地址就在上面写着，越快越好。”

谢伊歪头看看，哦了一声直接翻窗出去了。海瑟姆闭上眼睛，忽然又听到有人敲窗户，逼迫他不得不起床拉开窗帘，瞪着玻璃外的人。

“你应该增加点防护措施了，这窗户太好翻。”

海瑟姆冷冷的看着他，眼神几乎可以杀人。

“你得给我个信物吧，我身上还带着刺客的标志。”谢伊试图和没睡醒的人讲道理，然而海瑟姆只是翻了个白眼，就冷酷无情的拉上了窗。

谢伊委屈的揣着信走了。他一边跳墙一边回忆，他是不是第一次看到海瑟姆翻白眼？

海瑟姆醒了以后才发觉有哪里不对，但看着桌子上的回信，他决定暂时把这种感觉压下去。

谢伊正坐在窗台上，一边喝酒一边玩愤怒的小鸟，海瑟姆看了他一眼就立刻走上前去，抽走了他手里的酒瓶。

“身为一个爱尔兰人，”他悲愤的控诉，“这已经是我禁酒时间最长的一段人生了！”

“希望你能不断保持，突破自己。”海瑟姆口吻温和，但说出来的内容却非常残酷。谢伊扶住额头，任由他拿走酒瓶转移话题，“路上怎么样？”

“没什么事，不过……”

“嗯？”

他倾过身来，将一枚绿色叶瓣的植物别在了他的领口，“不过我发现了这个。”

海瑟姆低头，端详那朵四叶草片刻，出声问道：“没被蜱虫咬？”

“……没有。”

“恭喜你。”

“……谢谢。”

海瑟姆没有对他的外出调查提出异议，谢伊自然不会多说。他非常享受这种心照不宣，甚至感激。

愿洞察之父指引你，他似乎领略到了这句话的另一个含义。

门罗：“怎么样，打算什么时候领戒指呀？”

“不要这么随便的吸纳新成员，我也不想和一个组织结婚。”

“你们可以先订婚。”

“……我不知道你这么幽默。”

“你不知道的事多了，我们认识也算久了吧，看看你自己，和加入我们有什么区别？”

“不用戴戒指。”

“……”

“而且我只是想……你的手机。”

门罗一边在身上摸手机，一边问道：“想什么？”

“报答某人救命之恩。你那是什么表情？”

“……”

“……”

“你好像在生气？”

“我没有。”他头也不抬的回答。

海瑟姆也不拆穿他。他闭着眼睛回忆了一会，这才说道：“我看到了康纳。”

“是他把你打伤的？”谢伊提高了声音。

“这倒没有。”海瑟姆慢悠悠的说，谢伊敏锐的察觉到了他此时的情绪——高兴。

唉，真是没救了，谢伊暗自叹气，“然后？”

海瑟姆想了半天。“他又长高了一些。”

能用比较级，他看起来更开心了。谢伊捏着鼻梁，把终于找出来的药片递给他，“吃药，吃药。”

“我还有……”

“受伤期间禁止工作。”他拉起床单，强制把他盖了起来，“就像我禁酒一样。”

海瑟姆无语，“这根本不是一回事。”

“都差不多。”他看向他床头的小书柜，“我念什么才能让你更快入睡？乐谱？读诗？”

安眠药很快发挥了作用，谢伊靠在椅子上，环顾四周。这里如此安静，只听得到自己的声音和空荡的回响，宛如监狱中的告解室，逼迫你无时无刻忏悔自己的一生。

大团长级别果然能忍常人所不能忍，每天一个人安静的坐到深夜，没有发疯也总会想死。

他望着墙面，手指在屏幕上戳戳点点。不一会，他临时手机的屏幕就亮了起来。

[来自：乔治——我也不是很清楚，三四年前他才知道自己有个儿子，那时候我们和刺客的关系还不是非常紧张。据我所知，他们好像见过一次，但不欢而散了。]

三四年前……那时候康纳岂不是才十岁，这样都能不欢而散？这已经不是单纯的阵营问题了吧？

“骗子。”

谢伊：“对不起你再说一遍？？”换成他以前和父亲跑商务的时候，听见这句话肯定要打架。

“你说你做饭和我一样难吃。”

“我……”

“分明比我的还难吃。”

“…………”

冷静，谢伊，你不能和病人生气，尤其对方常年在吃自己做的东西，他的口味已经和正常人不一样了。

“骗你的。下次记得说实话，这样做饭的重任早就可以交给你了。”

“……我以为你喜欢烹饪。”专论书籍堆了半个书柜。

“还可以吧，我更喜欢停留在理论。”海瑟姆想了想，“我父亲以前总说，喜欢烹饪的男孩子不是基佬就是娘炮，所以交给别人做就行了。”

这是什么片面刻薄又乱七八糟的言论，谢伊腹诽，这位刺客大师怎么越了解感觉越不靠谱？“那你怎么不请人来做饭。”还要冒着变成基佬这么大的风险。

“请谁？”海瑟姆反问。

“圣殿特训的厨师……？”

“你想得太多了，没有那种特训职业。”

“你不是最高领袖吗？现在开始培训，总能用得上的。”

“……”

“……我没在开玩笑。”

“你要是当上兄弟会的大导师就好了。”

“直觉上你接下来要说的不是什么好话。”  
“被你领导的兄弟会一定没过几年就自己垮了。”

“你到底要不要吃饭？！”

谢伊陷入了和海瑟姆的漫长拉锯战。海瑟姆中了一刀一枪，刀伤勉强算是划痕，枪伤则在腿上，所以他以自己双手没有障碍为理由，坚决要求至少回到文书工作中去。谢伊拗不过他，只好更加紧密的参与到圣殿建设的工作中去，连自己的黑帮小调查都无暇看顾了。

但这都只是小问题而已，相比起圣殿派别的争斗倾轧打压和不信任，他的活动痕迹似乎被兄弟会有所察觉才是大问题。

很显然，有人不这么想。

“谢伊。”

“嗯？”

“你为什么加入兄弟会？”

他怔住了。

为什么？因为那些童年时的你追我赶，因为失去父亲后的迷茫无助，因为友谊、信念与……

他回忆起围场的那些草人，脸上不由露出一个自嘲的笑。心中满是寂寥。

“没有为什么，”他最后回答，“那只是一个选择，你呢？圣殿骑士？”在你父亲和你儿子都是刺客的情况下，做出这种选择的人不是过于愚蠢且不近人情，大概就是拥有无比强烈的自毁情绪。

谢伊的语气有些尖锐，海瑟姆却依然保持着和缓的语气。“在兄弟会，他们是如何记录爱德华的死亡的？”

“被圣殿骑士卑鄙的杀害。有内情？”

“没有，他就是被圣殿的人卑鄙的杀死的。”

谢伊竭力保持着缄默，以免自己真的把某些不得当的字句脱口而出。

“在我知道真相之后，我杀死了那个人，但我依然选择留在这里。这个组织没有错，错误的只是它们选择的方式而已。”他略微咳嗽了两声，有些疲惫，但还坚持着继续说了下去：“秩序，决心，方向。我愿意为此奉献一生，仅此而已。”

谢伊终于后知后觉的反应过来，“这是新一轮传教？”门罗败了换你上？

“重要的是，你要坚持自己的信条。”他哭笑不得的说道：“不要被软弱的感情左右，践行自己的信念，没有什么是真正正确的，但你却可以去尽量维持它的正确。”

他揉揉眉心，仿佛随手般摘下了手上的戒指，趁着谢伊还没反应过来，扔进了他怀里。

谢伊：？？？

“你先拿着作为信物吧，”他困倦的合上文件，“看不顺眼的人，一般揍一顿就安静了。”

谢伊发现，自己的立场并没有自己想象的那么坚定。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[SH](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/SH)[同居一处](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E5%B1%85%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%84)  


  
热度: [103](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f74)  
评论: [18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f74)  


  
[2016-08-18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f74)

评论(18)

热度(103)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](http://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](http://zhihui470.lofter.com/) [徽咕咕](http://zhihui470.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) [一天boki16小时。365天从未间断](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) [—森川白子—](http://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](http://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://wananshijie929.lofter.com/) [Guard dog](http://wananshijie929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) [HaLoy](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) [l.lity](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://o3132.lofter.com/) [Vulpecula](http://o3132.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) [冰雪big](http://bingxuebig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](http://tingchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) [Klagelied_](http://dasklagelied.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://yingyingyingnuo.lofter.com/) [樱樱樱糯](http://yingyingyingnuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://xiaofeiji0488.lofter.com/) [憩💤](http://xiaofeiji0488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://qingyueximing.lofter.com/) [阿渺](http://qingyueximing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://realknight.lofter.com/) [村东头的傻狍子](http://realknight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) [画鸟的伯劳菌](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://kaizen-85.lofter.com/) [Tom Odda](http://kaizen-85.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://dn304.lofter.com/) [Dn](http://dn304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://dc21146.lofter.com/) [syl0207](http://dc21146.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) [沉寂之地](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) [沉寂之地](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://desertkenway.lofter.com/) [34](http://desertkenway.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://wjy1998019980.lofter.com/) [黑米正在掉线请稍后再拨](http://wjy1998019980.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://xipubulltianzang.lofter.com/) [青哲er](http://xipubulltianzang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://drift-team-cap.lofter.com/) [琪雅_Team_Cap](http://drift-team-cap.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) [Sparrow.](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) [poiuytrewqlk99](http://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) [Cx0-](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) [Cx0-](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://crystalel.lofter.com/) [安静的当一只熊猫](http://crystalel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) [国王的雨](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://catheycano.lofter.com/) [不是霸霸是侯爷](http://catheycano.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 【AC】同居一处（下）-菜_行过死荫之地

【AC】同居一处（下）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c6645d0)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c2c6186)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【AC】同居一处（下）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c603902)

[上戳这](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c101f74)

cp：Shay/Haytham无差，这个tag打得我很羞愧，感觉根本不是cp向啊连个牵手都没有……可是越写越严肃，根本不是一开始的无脑甜风格了！再写下去要死了，以后有缘和其它现代AU连在一起好了比如CUFF……好歹不算很坑，握拳，不喜欢的话我们下篇pwp见吧（并没有那种东西）。  


哦对了有Connor和Jennifer出场！很OOC！！！

  


  


谢伊发现，自己的立场并没有自己想象的那么坚定。

门罗远远就看到谢伊在哪上下抛掷着什么东西，以为是石子就没有在意，走近了看清了险些把刀抽出来。

他甚至都没问“你哪来的戒指”，而是直接盯着他漫不经心的手腕，幽幽道：“这是我想的那枚吗？”

谢伊被他看得有些不自在，只好一把抓住那枚金属环，“是啊。”

“你并不知道它代表的意义，”门罗缓缓地叹了口气，“还是你知道，但不在乎？”

他的语气有些不善，谢伊险些打了个冷战。“这和你的戒指有什么区别？”他满头雾水的把戒指凑近，又低头去看门罗手上的那枚，“哦，花纹好像确实不太一样。”

“不仅是花纹。”门罗忍不住摇了摇头，“整个北美也只有一枚，可以进入圣殿大部分据点和密室，不用配合钥匙就可以自圣殿户下提款……”

谢伊：“……”

门罗：“你再抛一下给我看看。”

谢伊：“……这是个误会。”

“很高兴你认识到了自己的错误，在想什么？”

“在想……你们密室要是丢了什么东西岂不是要第一时间怀疑到我头上。”

门罗：“……”

谢伊：“我错了，你不要扭头就走啊，我们还没交换情报！”

他把玩着那枚指环。因为经年累月的使用，它稍有磨损，但却因为一直被人细心保养而闪烁着孤高的光。他还记得它刚落到自己手心时的温度，像被人赋予了生命一般怡人。

它的内壁镌刻着一行字，已经有些模糊了，但只要长脑子就猜得到，必然是“愿洞察之父指引你”这种标语般被天天挂在嘴边的句子，和兄弟会的“万物皆虚万事皆允”本质上根本没有差别。

他叹了口气，捏紧戒指向下翻去。

“你一定要走窗户？”海瑟姆屈尊抬头，看了他一眼，“发生了战斗？”

“算是吧，一群小喽啰。”他心不在焉的回答，海瑟姆似乎意识到了什么，轻轻合上了手里的书。

“你似乎有什么疑惑。”

我的疑惑太多了，他想。

“我在调查和伊甸碎片相关的事。”谢伊直截了当地开口，倚着窗框说道：“顺便清剿一些不那么干净的兄弟会分属。不过既然你把这枚戒指给我了……我更想来问你。”

再一次的。

海瑟姆十指相抵，显然陷入了沉思。谢伊看着他，下意识动了动肩膀。也许他应该换个时间，现在显然不是什么好的时机，更不用说他身上还带着伤——冲动之下的决定，往往不会有什么好的结果。

“也许现在是个不错的机会。”他抿起唇角，沉思着说道：“我们只是保存这个秘密太久，忘了它原本就不是什么秘密。”

为什么现在是不错的机会？他有些茫然，甚至不自觉问了出来。

“你证明了你自己，”他的声音如此温和，甚至有笑意在眼中一闪而逝，“可以被信任。”

“从兄弟会这样的组织跳槽，下家可是很难找的。”今天的门罗也在进行日常游说事业，“从认识你时我就觉得那里不适合……谢伊？”

“嗯？”

门罗不说话，只是仔细地打量着他，在谢伊浑身不自在以前问道：“刚刚在想谁？”

“你的语气非常诡异。”谢伊郑重的回应，目视对方瞬间露出一个神秘莫测的笑容，“年轻人，春心萌动啊？”

“……不是。”

“你的反应有点激烈。”

“如果你知道我刚刚在想谁你就不会这么平淡了！”

“我？”

“没有其他意思，但是……”

“海瑟姆？”

谢伊暗骂了一句。

第二发就猜中，门罗脸上的笑容变得更真切了。“你觉得你和海瑟姆算什么关系？”

谢伊很想拒绝回答这个问题，幸运或不幸的是，门罗也没有真的希望他回答。“赏识与信任，这本身就比爱情和婚姻更容易打动人。或者说，依托信任而缔造的关系，和婚姻并没有什么两样。”

……谢伊直直的看着远方，眼神放空。

“怎么？”

“你一口一个婚姻……”

“这只是个比喻，不要这么钻牛角尖。”

“没，我只是意识到海瑟姆还挺居家的。”

“……这就是你自己的问题了年轻人。”

“除了做饭时太过勇于创新，他各方面都挺适合结婚的，这么一想就很奇怪，为什么他没和康纳的母亲在一起？”

“呃……”

“有隐情？”

“也不算吧，”门罗挠挠脸颊，“但是非议领袖的私生活非常政治不正确。”

沉默，面对着门罗“你问我你问我你问我啊”的沉稳表情，谢伊非常有骨气的……问出了口。“政治不正确个鬼，我以前还和室友偷偷编排过阿基里斯的外号。”

“这个习惯还会遗传？”门罗嘀咕。

“什么遗传？”

“没什么，没什么，还是说回我们的最高领袖吧，其实也不是什么大事，就是他是被甩的那一个。”

“哦。”

“这算什么反应？”

“有些震惊。”

“你的表情可不是‘有些’这个档次的。”

“前面似乎有什么动静。”

“你转移话题的手段总是这么拙劣？”

没错，他移开视线，“我们最好动作快点。”

“你当初为什么要把东西藏在黑帮据点？”门罗看了一眼时间，“说起来，什么东西重要到……哦。我知道了。你这个狂妄的小混蛋。”

咔嗒，他听到屋内的钟表同时发出声音，宣告时针和分针再一次重合到了一起。窗外的月亮也爬到了无法企及的高度，只有月光如蒙蒙细雨洒进室内。他端坐在桌前，任由黑暗将他一点点淹没。

吱呀，一丝微风吹拂过他的发梢。

“你好像格外喜欢这扇窗户。”

抓着窗框的手停了一会，若无其事的将自己的主人提了上来，并顺便用衣角擦去留下的血印，尽量让自己显得不那么可疑，“还没睡？”

他凝视着被月光笼罩的他，“去了哪里？”

“呃，酒吧？”

海瑟姆沉吟片刻，开口道：“我是圣殿骑士团的大团长。”

“……”

“即使受伤，我也会密切注意和兄弟会有关的任何动向。”

“……”

“提供了这两条信息，让我们重新来一遍：去了哪里？”

“你的控制欲，”他抽搐着嘴角拉下面罩，“有点出乎我的意料。”

海瑟姆深吸一口气，“兄弟会的人还在追查你的消息，不要一意孤行。”

“他们查他们的，我活我的，又不能一直躲到老死。”谢伊从窗户翻进来，再次重申：“你应该增加防盗措施。”

“也是，闯进来你一个就够让人烦恼的了。”海瑟姆冷嘲道，垂眼去看他血痕斑驳的衣摆，终究还是轻声叹了口气，将抽屉重新推上。

谢伊注意到了他的叹息，“怎么了？”

海瑟姆抿起嘴唇，虽然没什么表情，但怎么看都在表达着“你们这些小崽子太让人不省心了”。谢伊想了想，嘴里嘟哝着其实也没什么好看的折回来，从怀中拿出一个长匣。

室内一片漆黑，但对两人的视野都没有什么妨碍。海瑟姆摁住他推来的盒子，显然有些犹豫要不要把它打开。“这就是你轻率行动的原因？”

“它值得，”你值得。“不要这么拖拖拉拉吧，放心，里面没有疾病和灾厄。”

他抬头看了他一眼，眼神有些难以捉摸，谢伊来不及细想，对方就已经掀开盒盖，一阵熟悉又陌生的尘土气息扑面而来。

谢伊好奇的歪头打量这些破纸，海瑟姆则在侧头打量他。“谢伊·寇马克。”

“嗯？”他漫不经心的应了一声，凑近去看上面的花纹。

“你可愿意誓死拥护我们的信条和信仰，并且永不泄露我们的秘密，透露我们的任务，甚至为它不惜一切，至死方休？”

他意欲翻书的手停在了半空。

不愧是大团长，卖起安利来的力度比其他人大多了。

他们隔着桌子对视着，谢伊想避开他的眼睛，但事实是他任由海瑟姆抓住他的手臂，抽掉他的手套，将一枚熟悉而又陌生的指环搁在了他掌心。

“我还以为你会亲手给我戴上呢。”他干巴巴的说道，想要缝上自己嘴巴的时候已经晚了。

“决定权在你，”他合上他的手指，“我只做了我认为正确的选择。”

——————————————————————————————

“戒指非常不方便行动。”谢伊把盘子端到海瑟姆面前，郁闷的抱怨道：“我差点把它掉进草丛里。”

专注于手中书籍的海瑟姆啜饮着咖啡，无所谓的说道：“掉了再做一个。”

“圣殿的财政还没亏空？”

“愿意购买垃圾游戏的人比你想象得要多得多。”

谢伊想了想那些画面一般Bug连连的游戏，唯一可圈可点的剧情还据说是直接从基因里提取出来的真实故事，这么不走心的制作也能在全球卖的风生水起，傻子的确不占少数。

想到这，他不由问道：“最近新出的黑旗是不是和谁长得有点像？”

海瑟姆半天没说话，谢伊不得不探头去看他，“虽然我把阿基里斯的书单推荐给了你，但我真心不觉得它们有什么用，看看我。”

海瑟姆心不在焉的又翻了一页，“你很不错。坚韧不拔，独立自主，有自己的想法和意志……”

“别以为夸我就能转移话题了，把书放下。”

“看完这章。”

“想都别想。”

“看完这页。”

“左边页还是右边页？”

“谢伊。”

“我答应了圣殿的朋友要照顾你。”

“朋友？”

“同僚。你一定要这么咬文嚼字？”

“这只是适当提醒。你听，门外是不是有脚步声？”

谢伊当然也听见了，他无奈的擦了把手，一边解围裙一边说道：“吉斯特他们有说一早来蹭饭？”

“没有。”海瑟姆依然头也不抬，“你不认识再叫我。”

谢伊无语，“我还真不认识——奇怪，是个陌生的女人。”

话音刚落，他就听到了一声无比清晰的杯碟碰撞声，这在海瑟姆身上算是惊天巨响了。

“女人？”

而且和你长得有点像。谢伊望着她利落的将行李箱立好，低头从背包里掏出一串钥匙，终于淡定不起来了，“她还有钥匙。”

他都没有钥匙！不对，这就是那间房间的主人？还是干脆引申一下，这间房屋的女主人？

门舌咔嚓一声，毫无抵抗的投降了。谢伊不由后撤一步，两步，三步，感觉自己回到了刚闯进这里的那个晚上，想在对方犀利的眼神中夺路而逃。

对方甫一入门就看见了他，但却只是诧异的一挑眉毛，就把他当成一缕不存在的空气，自顾自换好鞋子，脱下大衣，和海瑟姆的回家动作简直一模一样。谢伊只好任劳任怨的接过行李，往楼上搬去。

这位行止优雅的女性环顾四周，捕捉到餐桌前试图站起的海瑟姆，立刻雷厉风行的向他走去，不容拒绝的将他按回在了椅子上，用家庭女教师一样的语气命令他：“坐下。”

海瑟姆默默坐直，两人说不上是礼节性更多还是仪式性更多的交换了一个拥抱。谢伊远远地看见，还猜测他们会不会先从天气谈起，没想到对方简洁明了，直入正题：“伤到腿了？”

“小伤。”海瑟姆简洁的回答，接着发出疑问：“你怎么来了，詹妮弗？”

“本意是来照顾孤家寡人的你，亲爱的弟弟。”她嗤笑道：“没想到你先行包养了一个小白脸啊。”

被包养的小白脸先生：“咳咳，我是……”

“朋友。”

“——对。”

詹妮弗：“呵。”

谢伊：“……”你管管！

海瑟姆坚强的转移了话题，“这是谢伊，谢伊，这是我的姐姐，詹妮弗。”

“幸会。”詹妮弗冷淡的说道，仿佛刚刚那份失礼的评价不是出自她口一样。谢伊重新坐在桌子另一端，尽量把空间留给他们，和不那么明显的观察她。海瑟姆的姐姐和他长得有些相像，但更多的是神似。她很美，即使岁月风霜也没有将这份美貌减损，但她眉目间的寒冰能让最狂热的追求者望而却步。

“一路怎么样？”

“不怎么样，雨季，飞机晚点，长途旅行，司机拒载，目前为止我全部的出行感想都是糟糕至极。”

“你已经许多年没出门了。”

“是的，于是现在就为你我的愚蠢忏悔了。下次只要没死，就给我爬到电话前。”

“我没想到消息会传到你那里。”

“你没想到的事情总是这么多，我自大的弟弟。”

谢伊拿着叉子，看得津津有味，险些忘记吃饭。

“你吃过饭了？”海瑟姆再一次被逼迫着转移了话题。

“我可不想尝试你的那些奇思妙想，”她扫了一眼他的盘子，“还是说你的厨艺已经有了长足的长进？”

“这是谢伊做的。”

“我猜到了。”她嗤笑道，忽然坐正身体，眉毛一挑，嗓子一清，盯着他的手指问他，“你的戒指去哪了？”

谢伊差点把叉子送进自己的喉咙。

“……我把它拜托给一位朋友，在我受伤时代我处理事务。”

“朋友，”她若有所思的重复了一遍，转头看向心无旁骛正对盘子的谢伊，“是他？”

“你不要想太多。”海瑟姆有点头疼。

“至少不是你那些圣殿同事。”詹妮弗冷笑。

“这根本不是重点……我连儿子都有了。”

“……”

“……”

“……再说一遍？”

“……我没告诉过你？”

“没有！！”

谢伊开始考虑自己是不是应该带着食物溜走，以避免接下来可能形成的山崩海啸一类的家庭灾害。

“他在哪？”

“呃……”

“你现在这个绞尽脑汁想借口的表情，”詹妮弗面无表情的开口，“很像我们的父亲。”

“……他也是个刺客。”

詹妮弗的表情僵住了。

“你把它送去做间谍？”

“他！怎么可能，这个事情比较复杂，我也是前几年刚刚得知……”

“很好，这很肯威，你还有你儿子，这个姓氏一定被诅咒了。”

“你也是这个家族的一员，而且……而且他不姓肯威。”

“你简直无可救药。”詹妮弗的语气满溢着绝望，“刺客，圣殿，这究竟怎么做到的？！”

“詹妮弗——”

“给我地址。”

“可是圣殿现在和刺客的关系……”

“我自有分寸。”

两人对视片刻，海瑟姆捏着鼻梁抽出了笔，“你会后悔的。”

“下次再有这么大的事不告诉我，”她站起身来，一副这就出发的状态，“你会后悔的。”

谢伊以敬畏的目光送她远去，“这行动力……”

海瑟姆忍不住摇了摇头，“希望她别做什么过激的事情。”

过激的事情是什么……联想一下爱德华·肯威的战斗力，这句话的隐藏含义有点让人不寒而栗。

谢伊很快就见识到了詹妮弗·斯考特过激的行动力——她竟然直接把康纳绑架回来了！海瑟姆碍于有伤不能动弹，谢伊只好帮她把海瑟姆为康纳准备的房间打扫了出来，并且把套着麻袋昏迷的康纳少年绑在了床上。

“请教一下……”如何迷昏并抓走一名刺客，哪怕对方只有十四岁？

“在他的必经之路上假装扭伤了脚腕，在一起去医院的路上确定身份软化心防，最后在医院气味干扰较大的情况下送上一发迷药。”詹妮弗拍拍手上的灰，颇为欣赏的问道：“你是做什么的？手脚很利落。”

“曾经是个刺客，”谢伊内心五味陈杂，“不过现在已经不是了。”

“被他策反了？”詹妮弗挑挑眉毛，看向门边露出的一块衣摆。

“差不多。”谢伊开玩笑般说道，有点担心的看了看用布包着的手铐，它们看起来不怎么结实的样子，“他会昏迷多久？”

詹妮弗走向海瑟姆的书房，熟门熟路的从中取出一包冰块，贴到了康纳脸上。康纳一个激灵，迷迷糊糊地挣扎起来。谢伊见势不妙，干脆藏出门外，和坐在那里的海瑟姆大眼瞪小眼。

“嘘嘘，亲爱的，别动。”詹妮弗的声音瞬间变得非常温柔，“小心伤到你自己。”

“你……你是谁？”少年康纳还不太清醒的语气中略带惊惶，毕竟年纪还小，突然遇到这种宛如被绑架的桥段，当然很难淡定起来。

“我只是想问你几个问题，绝对没有恶意。”

康纳瞬间警觉起来，“什么问题？你是圣殿的人？这到底是哪？”

“当然不是，”詹妮弗的声音隐隐带着咬牙切齿，显然对这没完没了的双方斗争非常厌烦，“我是刺客的后代，可能还和你有点血缘关系。”

“哼，”康纳不屑极了，“刺客的后代也可能是圣殿骑士。”

小伙子很聪明啊，谢伊做口型。海瑟姆瞟他一眼，默默别开了头。

“那就这样吧，我问，你答，如果不想回答就摇头。我问五个问题，问完以后无论你有没有回答，都可以问我五个问题，怎么样？”

沉默，詹妮弗开始提问了：“你今年多大？”

“……十四。”

“生日是哪天？”

“四月四日。”他的语气充满了茫然，显然没想到对方会问这种问题。

“最喜欢吃的东西是什么？”

“……不知道，兔子吧。”

“有什么人生理想？”

“杀死查尔斯·李。”

“……为什么是这个？”

“报仇。”

谢伊看了海瑟姆一眼，后者摇了摇头，示意这就是一摊烂账，完全没法解决。

“五个问题，轮到你了。”

“你是谁？”

“詹妮弗·斯考特，”她顿了一下，“你名义上的姑妈。”

死寂。海瑟姆捂住了脸。

“这不可能！！”

“没什么不可能的，你爷爷多生了一个而已。”詹妮弗嘲讽般的说道，“当然，理论上你父亲才是多余的那个。”

“你为什么在这里？”

“我刚刚听说了你的存在，那个混蛋，”论骂人，大概十个海瑟姆也不是詹妮弗的对手，她可是从小跟着爱德华在船上混迹过的，但为了孩子的健康着想，她文雅的选择了一个普通词汇，“从来没有跟我说过，所以我决定私下来见见你。”

“用这种方式？”

“以你们之间的关系，我直接说出身份的最大可能就是被兄弟会的人带走。”詹妮弗冷笑。

“……你真的不是圣殿的人？”

“你爷爷是刺客还是圣殿？”

“我从来不知道我还有个姑妈。”

“兄弟会的那群人不会让你知道的，他们就是两群疯子。”

谢伊再次忍不住看了海瑟姆一眼，后者甚至懒得用眼神警告他。

屋内的两人爆发了一阵激烈的争论，大概主题是圣殿和刺客谁更疯一些，海瑟姆抵住额角，一副头痛不已的样子，谢伊非常同情他，因为两人刚刚达成了唯一的共识，无论谁更糟，海瑟姆都是最糟的那个。

两人的气氛稍有缓和（感谢伟大的圣殿骑士），詹妮弗便提出了她早就想说的提议：“和我回伦敦去吧。”

“什么？！”偷偷摸摸解手铐的康纳愕然。

“在这里只有无穷无尽的斗争，你甚至还没有成年，”詹妮弗缓缓说道：“你应该去学校上学，而不是学习潜伏和暗杀的技巧。”

“这不可能。”康纳断然拒绝，不说其他，这人到底是不是拐卖儿童的变态还两说呢。

“你的母亲会怎么想？”

“……她会支持我报仇的。”

“如果是我，我也会支持。”她略带沙哑的声音饱含着复杂难辨的情绪，像一册还未完成，就被销毁的书。“但不应该是现在。”

谢伊简直不敢去看海瑟姆现在的表情。

“门外的人是谁？”沉默良久，康纳忽然问道。谢伊指了一下自己，海瑟姆坚定的摇了摇头。谢伊只好交叉食指，敬佩的看着他推门进去。

“Ratohnhaké:ton。好久不见。”

整层楼都开始弥漫死一般的寂静。谢伊觉得自己应该回避，又担心一会康纳挣脱了手铐和海瑟姆打起来，虽然那孩子年纪不大，力气和身手可不能小觑。

不知道过了多久，康纳依然做了第一个说话的人，这勇气真是一脉相承。“你残废了？”

“暂时的。”

“非常可惜。”詹妮弗冷哼。

“说得没错。”康纳难得表示了赞同。

海瑟姆：“……你不应该去伦敦。”这句话无疑是对着康纳说的，“这里才是你的家。”

“我做什么决定不用你管。”

“你不应该插手他的决定。”

詹妮弗果然很了解海瑟姆，让谢伊诧异的是为什么自己也这么了解。的确，海瑟姆不应该插手，因为只要他这么说，康纳的选择就一定和他的意愿截然相反。

他希望康纳留在这里吗？谢伊不敢妄下断言。

晚餐在一片难以言喻的尴尬中进行着。谢伊决定找个轻松一些的话题，免得他们两个都消化不良。“也许你应该再生一个。”

海瑟姆好像噎住了。“你……你从哪里得到的这种荒谬结论？”

“看你和你姐姐关系不错，”谢伊说的是真心话，“也许康纳也会和自己的弟弟妹妹相处良好。”到时候说不定就有机会了。

海瑟姆的刀撞在了盘子上，今天的第二次失误，惨。

当康纳出门看到谢伊时，脸上的神情殊无言语可以表示。他先是死死盯着他的脸看，又抻脖去看他手上的戒指。谢伊挺担心他一言不合就要动手的，但对方只是气愤的冷哼了一声，瞪着他说道：“你是间谍？”

好像这个判定是比叛徒要好得多，谢伊移开视线，“大人的事学徒不要插手。”

詹妮弗决定立刻就带康纳走，唯恐迟则生变。康纳的户口身份本就是兄弟会伪造的，不要也罢，谢伊猜海瑟姆这里一定有现成的——的确有，还不止一份。

詹妮弗同时拿着康纳肯威、康纳斯考特和Ratohnhaké:ton的身份证明，意味不明的笑了两声。

“我一点也不同情你，”她说，“这都是你自找的。”

“我不需要。”他合上档案袋，“照顾好他。”

他们无声的待了一会，直到谢伊饱含杀气的声音从楼下传来：“信不信我揍你？”

“被我戳穿了？只会喝的烂醉的笨蛋。”

“把头发染成街头杀马特的人没资格嘲讽我。”

“那是民族传统，真不想看在你愚蠢的份上原谅你的无知啊。”

“分明是你跟着Liam去涂鸦玩滑板学坏了吧小子？”

“你还好意思叫自己昔日同僚的名字，呵呵。”

两人：“……”

“他就交给你了。”海瑟姆无奈的说。

“可别死得太早。”詹妮弗转身向楼下走去，却又被海瑟姆叫住了，“等等，还有件事。”

“说起来，老头儿倒没隐藏你们之间的关系。”谢伊琢磨了一下，万一真的一直没人说，保不准日后会不会上演一出“I am your father”的断手（？）戏码。

海瑟姆头也不抬，显然已经懒得探究他的思路了。

“老头儿的书单没什么用处吧。”谢伊继续感叹。

“比你的建议要好得多，”海瑟姆放下刀叉，凉凉的斜了他一眼，“不想去法国常驻就少八卦这些。”

谢伊耸耸肩，做投降状，“放心，我的嘴很严。”

海瑟姆摇摇头，正要说什么，忽然抬头看向门廊：“他们来了。”

正是双人蹭饭大军。

“蹭饭还知道带礼物了？”谢伊悄悄松了一口气，迅速把门罗和吉斯特放进门来，看到他们怀里捧着一个长盒，不由颇为诧异。吉斯特嘿嘿一笑，没有多说，反而是门罗好奇的转了转头，“这里是不是有点香水味？”

“你的错觉。”谁能想到他用一个早晨就搞清楚了几个月都不曾得知的空房间所属，神奇的经历。“慢着，这到底是什么？”

吉斯特把那盒子塞进了他手中，这重量让他十分好奇。

“你打开就知道了。”吉斯特继续卖关子，门罗也是一脸欣慰但笑而不语，海瑟姆……他又开始看那几本书了。

“送我的？”他把它平放好，疑惑的打开锁扣，“你们不会送了我一支长笛……吧。”

“怎么样？”吉斯特大笑道：“我应该带相机来的，好记下你现在的表情！”

“大团长的主意，”门罗也笑着去拍他的肩膀，“怎么样？这可是圣殿最新的研究成果。”

谢伊深吸一口气，伸手抚过它漆黑、冰凉的金属，深情的说道：“她们太美了……”

“我们应该早点把这几把枪拿出来的。”吉斯特在那里笑个不停，“说不定他早就加入我们了。”

门罗煞有介事的点了点头。

“你离开兄弟会以来都没有什么趁手的武器，喜欢的话就先用着。”海瑟姆说的云淡风轻，谢伊简直被感动得热泪盈眶。圣殿的福利太好了，相比起来兄弟会简直是乡下土财主带领的农民起义组织，简直没有可比性。

“什么时候举行仪式？”吉斯特兴致勃勃的问。

“什么仪式？”谢伊头也不抬的问。

“站在那里被人簇拥着说一些‘我愿意’什么的，”门罗说，“和邪教组织结婚，你明白的。”

“难道我还要和别人交换戒指？”谢伊吐槽。

“你可以和大团长交换戒指。”门罗耸肩。

“……两枚戒指都在我这。”

“那就交还不属于你的那枚，比如单膝下跪给人戴上？”

谢伊扶住额头，感觉自己完全无法再和老乡交流了。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[SH](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/SH)[同居一处](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E5%B1%85%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%84)  


  
热度: [96](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c603902)  
评论: [14](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c603902)  


  
[2016-09-18](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_c603902)

评论(14)

热度(96)

  1. [](http://vip-lin.lofter.com/) [恒疏](http://vip-lin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://mercur.lofter.com/) [Luminia](http://mercur.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) [一天boki16小时。365天从未间断](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) [—森川白子—](http://zhejichensha-youming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) [荼靡盛放之棺](http://shuangzizuoasipuluosi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) [HaLoy](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) [l.lity](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://buyaoyouya.lofter.com/) [大写的污](http://buyaoyouya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://nn33188b38.lofter.com/) [掷弹兵( ･_･)ﾉ⌒●~*](http://nn33188b38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) [雪与铁十字](http://wangjingyi490.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://1261293934.lofter.com/) [-](http://1261293934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](http://407x-yc.lofter.com/) [捌捌陆拾肆](http://407x-yc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://tingchi.lofter.com/) [缸中金魚](http://tingchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://yingyingyingnuo.lofter.com/) [樱樱樱糯](http://yingyingyingnuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://shuimoqianran.lofter.com/) [秋抚雪](http://shuimoqianran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://woaitban.lofter.com/) [穷二狗](http://woaitban.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) [画鸟的伯劳菌](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://dn304.lofter.com/) [Dn](http://dn304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://jiaowojianjianjun.lofter.com/) [老沙吃米青](http://jiaowojianjianjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) [沉寂之地](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) [沉寂之地](http://aforaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://desertkenway.lofter.com/) [34](http://desertkenway.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://31344867.lofter.com/) [Melancholy](http://31344867.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://mad-behaviour.lofter.com/) [十二點六十一分](http://mad-behaviour.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](http://mad-behaviour.lofter.com/) [十二點六十一分](http://mad-behaviour.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) [此号已炸大家有缘再见](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) [Sparrow.](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://yameng254.lofter.com/) [殘蝶吻痕](http://yameng254.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://ilikegreen.lofter.com/) [🌱](http://ilikegreen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](http://ilikegreen.lofter.com/) [🌱](http://ilikegreen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) [poiuytrewqlk99](http://poiuytrewqlk99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) [Cx0-](http://stargazer233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) [国王的雨](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) [来一剂安乐药水](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) [来一剂安乐药水](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（一）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（一）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_cf30c09)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（一）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d117aed)

警告：大概算是友情向，Haytham和Shay的故事，现代律师AU。攒了好几个月的存稿，先发一发，督促自己，不能再坑了= =

多谢各位小伙伴们的友情支持和建议！！

——————————————————————————————

如果想给Haytham Kenway这样的人下一个定义，未免太过不自量力。坊间传闻也好，档案记录也罢，都不过只言片语，肤浅而又单薄。世人无法了解他的所作所为，他也从不去宣扬或指望人理解，就像所有虚无缥缈的传说一样，虽然真实存在，却任由自己活在相识之人的记忆中，随时间扭曲他原本的模样。在本就黯淡无色的世界里，这种放任实在是一种极大地浪费。

是否曾经有人，对他外表下的灵魂感到过好奇？

“Sir，”他回过神，有些歉意地撑开伞，遮挡住那些细针般的冷雨，“抱歉晚了，路上有点……意外。”

站在雨中的Haytham并没有责怪他，只是望着不远处的花园，许久才说道：“来了。”

“什么？”

“新的春天。”

他顺着他的视线望去，勉强捕捉到了几抹枝头刚刚出芽的绿色。在昏暗如雾的雨中，像幻觉一样不真实。

冷冽的风迎面吹来，将那些细嫩的枝条压弯。他们同时收回视线，默契地一起向外走去。

“Shay。”

“在。”

“被告在狱中自杀了。”Haytham说道，语气有些疲惫。他下意识握紧伞柄，又若无其事的将手松开。两人都没有再多说什么，他们都知道这是迟早会发生的事情。有一个无辜含冤的人死去了，而崭新的春天也正来临。他唯一能做的，就是注视着对方被雨水打湿的发梢，扫去他肩膀滴下的水珠，并期待新的世界有所改变。

哪怕是朝着坏的方向。

“原告撤诉了？”他问道，心里却有了答案。

“他们撤诉了。”Haytham语声平稳地回答，“在原告看来，畏罪自杀是他应有的惩罚，这件事也就理所应当地迎来结束。”

“你还想追查下去？”

Haytham看了他一眼：“没错。”

Shay凝视着他的侧脸，Haytham看起来又疲惫，又紧张，还有着几分厌倦，神情中却又有着难以动摇的坚持，多么巨大的阻力也不会撼动半分。他不由摇头，又勾起了唇角：“看来我的假期也要延后了。走？”

“走吧。”

Shay第一次见到Haytham是在Monro的葬礼上。那时的他像一缕游荡的孤魂，茫然又焦躁地徘徊在墓园后侧，犹豫着不知道该不该进去。他费尽手段从北美的追查中逃脱，追着对方的棺柩重新踏在这片家乡的土地上，捱到现在却在最后一步陷入了挣扎——

他凝视着那些鲜红色的十字，在阴云低垂的天空下，耀眼如同恶魔苏醒时眼睛里流淌出的鲜血。葬礼还没有完全开始，戴着袖章的人们伫立在四周，间或走动和低声交谈，帽檐挨着帽檐，乌压压的和天连成一片。他认不出他们是谁，但这不重要，因为无论他们是贵族、军政还是平民，此时此刻都来自同一个地方，为同一个人送葬。

他最后看了一眼那尖尖的方碑，下定决心，转身离开。

“Shay Cormac？”

他悚然一惊。

袖剑出鞘的声音似乎惊动了树上栖息的鸟，但在发现没有危险后，它就扑闪着翅膀站回原处，心安理得的专注于自己的工作，放任那两个人类在树下交流。

Shay看着格架住自己的武器，从剑尖上熟悉的花纹一路看向对方的手指，在看到那枚圣殿戒指时微微皱眉，又很快松开。

“我只是……碰巧路过。”他直视他的眼睛，“我不想打扰他的仪式。”

“我知道，”对方笑了笑，松开对他的钳制。Shay打量着他冷静的面容，收了袖剑等着他接下来要说的话。“我一直想找你谈谈……无论你是不是碰巧路过，这都是一个不错的机会。”

Shay谨慎地后退了两步，踩在断裂干枯的树枝上，发出断断续续的沉闷响声。墓园中似乎有人向这个方向走了过来，但他面前的人只是摆了摆手，他们就退回了原来的位置。

他的心里有了一个名字，但还有几分不确定。

“我也有事要找你们，”他干脆先声夺人，“有一枚戒指似乎应该归还贵处，它不应该放在我这里。”

“那是George的遗物，我不能随便收下。”他轻描淡写地推脱了。

“它也是圣殿骑士团的戒指，放到我这个外人手里不太好吧。”

“你是George的朋友，当然就是圣殿的客人。即使作为纪念品，你也有资格保留它，如果没有你，我们甚至无法得到他的遗体。”

Shay攥紧了手指。墓地、纪念品和遗体，一切的一切都在刺痛他的神经，这个人如果不是冷酷到了极点，就是聪明到了极致。至少他现在不想走了，他想照着对方的脸来上一拳。

“既然如此，我不明白我们有什么好谈的，”Shay抱起胳膊，冷冷地说道，“想必你知道我的身份，那我们就更无话可说了。”

“正相反，Cormac先生，正是因为你此时窘迫的立场，我才认为我们有必要进行一次会面。当然，不应该是此时此地，可惜我没有权力决定。你的行踪像鱼一样捉摸不定，我只能做出相对保险的选择。”

Shay揪起眉毛，忍不住再次回忆了一遍资料——HaythamKenway，北美分册最高大师，现任职业——律师。

“你想劝我加入你们？”他干脆挑明。

“从最终结果来说，没错。但现在我们才刚见面，我不想让自己显得让人厌烦。”他毫无避讳，甚至坦荡得惹人怀疑。“George将戒指交给了你，这代表他对你的信任，而从我的角度来看，你的优秀也值得他的信任。”

Shay陷入了沉默。再一次的，主动权被对方拿到了手上。

“我还不知道你的名字。”

“Haytham Kenway，如果它真的那么重要。”

“大团长亲临，事态已经严重到这个地步，我可不敢妄下断言什么才算重要。”

“无论从哪方面来说，我都只是George的一个老朋友，这与职位、关系和立场都没有关系。他是一个高贵善良的人，失去他，是整个世界的损失。”

“您太谦虚了。”他只能干巴巴地说道，口袋里的戒指随着他的呼吸硌着他的肋骨和伤口，烙铁般滚烫。

“在死亡面前，人人都应该如此谦卑。这样的损失我们无法挽回，只能尽可能缩小它造成的伤害。”Haytham意味深长地看着他，真挚的情感自然而然从他脸上表露出来，轻易便可博得任何人的好感。多么危险。

“他，你，我，我们的目标可以说是殊途同归。不要急着否认，Cormac先生，”他的眼神仿佛能洞悉他的心，“关于这个世界应有的模样，我相信你的看法和你原本的同僚大不一样。”

“这不代表我就要加入曾经敌对的组织。”Shay开始感到焦躁，这感觉大概和被猎人诱入圈套的动物相仿。明知对方不怀好意，却还是被引诱着向前踱步，最终踏入进退两难的境地之中。

“你不想完成自己的目标？”Haytham挑眉。

“……”

“那还有什么比加入圣殿来得更快？”

“……”

“当然，还有最重要，但我不愿意说出口的一点，你我心知肚明它是什么。”

“……要怎样才能让你闭嘴？”

Haytham的脸上再次浮现出一个笑容，既不会不合时宜，又不显得过分冷淡：“付钱给我？或者我付给你？”

“圣殿还给工资？”

“我们的福利待遇绝对比兄弟会好，”Haytham沉吟片刻，“至少十倍，保守估计。”

“……谢谢，这个数字真的非常让人心动，但是……圣殿的阶级不那么适合我。”

“人人都有权利追求自由，”他忽然伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，Shay险些没有控制住自己一直握着武器的手。“在有秩序的情况下。支配圣殿的并不是阶级，至少在我手里，它不是。”

犹豫和动摇可能只有刹那，但Haytham有足够的专业水准保证他的天平一旦开始倾斜，就永远别想均衡砝码。Shay清晰地想到，无论他多么严防死守，一旦开始，就会在Haytham的攻击下节节溃败，转变态度。对方就像锁匠，插入，试探，聆听，然后做出反应，最后收获成功。

多么危险。多么精工巧术。他唯一能保证的，大概就是戴上戒指的时候让自己心服口服。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[Lock/锁](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Lock%2F%E9%94%81)  


  
热度: [71](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d117aed)  
评论: [25](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d117aed)  


  
[2016-11-29](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d117aed)

评论(25)

热度(71)

  1. [](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) [🖱来之安之](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) [🖱来之安之](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://wwww233333.lofter.com/) [Aurier](http://wwww233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 从 [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [攒了好几个月的存稿，不知道12.4的时候，会不会继续吃到太太的粮，美味一刚！](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/post/3e7fb6_d114d1b)

  10. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](http://shekin.lofter.com/) [宣清丶](http://shekin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://nn33188b38.lofter.com/) [掷弹兵( ･_･)ﾉ⌒●~*](http://nn33188b38.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://shuimoqianran.lofter.com/) [秋抚雪](http://shuimoqianran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://fobia-especifica.lofter.com/) [阿利西亚（限流戳主页）](http://fobia-especifica.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) [国王的雨](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) [赫瑞斯](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) [来一剂安乐药水](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://womennazheqiegao600.lofter.com/) [Luracidone](http://womennazheqiegao600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://ad451.lofter.com/) [_鹬鹛](http://ad451.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://jjkjkfk.lofter.com/) [jjkjkfk-此用户已遁逃](http://jjkjkfk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) [此号已炸大家有缘再见](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://18323393789.lofter.com/) [莫慢待双皮奶](http://18323393789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) [咸鱼Joe](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) [艾瑞亞的北極蝦](http://northpoleshrimp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://leonardoria.lofter.com/) [Leonariy](http://leonardoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://lemonsp.lofter.com/) [檸檬雪碧](http://lemonsp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://inscatola.lofter.com/) [橘子水和热干面🌟](http://inscatola.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://batulin.lofter.com/) [lin](http://batulin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://kim981230.lofter.com/) [纨言](http://kim981230.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) [阿饭不烦](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://huaduoshangyuanqi.lofter.com/) [ᐛ话多伤元气](http://huaduoshangyuanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) [今天障眼更新了吗](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://miranda-117.lofter.com/) [左析](http://miranda-117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://a30734962.lofter.com/) [Terra](http://a30734962.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) [-NIOM-](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) [-NIOM-](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](http://youxidog.lofter.com/) [昏倒](http://youxidog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://newnigh.lofter.com/) [叶](http://newnigh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) [Nextnein](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) [Nextnein](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://132454.lofter.com/) [枢机](http://132454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) [银之暗杀者](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://inklogic.lofter.com/) [墨辑](http://inklogic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	4. 【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（二）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（二）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d1d401b)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d117aed)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（二）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)

啊，今天心情好差，快来安慰我吧（。

  


——————————————————————————

真正成为圣殿骑士以后，Shay和Haytham相处的时间并不算多。他们各自有要忙的工作，无论是圣殿范围内的还是范围外的。有时偶然在北美这片广阔的土地上相遇，都是一件颇为让人意外的事。Shay对此颇为满意，Haytham深陷圣殿和美国的双重权力核心，不要命的人才会想靠近那里，任凭欲望摆布。那些西装革履的衣冠禽兽和他分属两个世界，唯一存在的联系只有刀尖涌出的鲜血，或者枪口涌出的青烟。

直到Shay接到一封加急信，只好不情不愿地穿上西装，拎着自己心爱的手提箱，奔赴那片落地玻璃和摩天大楼围起的角斗场。

“麻烦你了。”注视着秘书出门，Haytham才有些勉强地支起身，揉着额头说道：“只要撑过这段时间……”

律师容易结缘，但更容易树敌，尤其是Haytham这样的……律师。想要他死的人不仅有圣殿的敌对势力，甚至还有刚刚在法院门前握手拥抱的客户。对此，Haytham的评语是：“不把别人的命当回事的人只会越来越多。”

Shay颇为赞同，但现在可不是附和的时候：“谁的追杀？”

“政治财团。”Haytham说，“还有兄弟会的人在捣乱。圣殿高层出了内奸，我们还在排查，可惜时间非常紧迫。”

得知兄弟会只在捣乱这个级别，Shay无声松了口气。双方的关系时有紧张时有缓和，但毋庸置疑的是如果刺客发狠决定不惜一切刺杀Haytham，保护他的任务会变得比生吃金苹果还难。

他接过Haytham递来的资料，一目十行的看下去。

Bash财团，同时也是一个古老的移民家族，把持矿物和稀有金属开采权多年，近日被状告核心产业因为严重防护措施漏洞而出现了事故，负责人却隐瞒了这些伤亡，甚至用其他手段封口，且一压就是十年。此事Shay早有耳闻，媒体虽然持客观态度，却因为情节极端恶劣而成为风靡全国的话题，连他先前呆的西部小镇都有讨论，但此时发现Haytham案头竟然堆着Bash的资料，而且详细到让人昏昏欲睡，他不得不做出一些颇为大胆的猜想：“他们和圣殿有关系？”

“没错。Bash家族历代都有人成为圣殿骑士，他们同时也是圣殿最有力的支柱。”

“你是……被告的辩护律师？”

“准确的说，是律师团的一员。”

“你疯了。”这官司是一场必输的战争，区别只在于能挽救多少剩余的尊严，即使Bash家族和圣殿有关，也不应该以这种姿态参与进来。

“很不幸，我非常清醒，更不幸的是，这些伤亡不是因为什么严重的防护漏洞，而是因为辐射。”

“……圣殿在生产核弹？”

“不是那种辐射，是……伊甸碎片造成的辐射。数百年来，我们一直在研究隐藏在这些伊甸碎片中的秘密，矿物开采不过是表面，那些稀有金属大部分都流进了圣殿附属的研究所，这十六个人也不是死于矿难，而是死于实验。”

“……”

“Shay？”

“我现在的情绪非常复杂，希望你给我时间缓冲一下。”

“这都是十年前的事了。”

“你知道我背叛刺客兄弟会的原因吗？”Shay没头没脑地问了一句，Haytham不由叹了口气——他当然知道。

“这些实验……”他恍惚了一瞬，却找不到什么可以解释的。研究伊甸碎片的命令虽然不是他亲自下达，后续跟进他却没有落下，对那些实验体的来历也心知肚明。但他不可能收手——他也从未想过收手。

他只能更换方向：“你知道航天事业是从什么时候开始突飞猛进的？”

Shay忽然松开捏紧纸页的双手，垂头慢慢地将褶皱抚平，可惜伤痕一旦产生，想要复原谈何容易。他望着档案夹上的标签，用指尖轻轻一拨，十几页单薄的资料瞬间在他眼前摊开。针对伊甸碎片的研究正是起始于兄弟会，后来资料泄露被圣殿得手。这其中有十七到二十个人，有人自愿有人非自愿，有人自杀有人失踪，甚至也有人一直活到现在，只覆写了资料掩盖过去。实验前前后后延续近百年，竟然才死了十六个人类实验体，真是堪称……奇迹。

Haytham坐在书桌后，巨细无靡地打量着Shay的反应。将几乎全部的真相贸然交出的确不够理智，但他需要确定对方的底线在哪里。圣殿和刺客共同延续了数千年，从来没有黑与白之分。繁茂的树，总是根植于腐烂的土壤，遮掩污浊，只留下生机盎然的绿色——就像他成为律师时，每每宣誓效忠正义与真相，但正义也不过是一个模糊定义的词汇，而真相往往丑陋得让人难以接受。

很多时候，他不仅要直面罪恶……更要化身为罪恶本身。

Shay抬头，正对上Haytham的眼睛。他们的视线在空中交汇，又转瞬错开，各自落在虚空中的某处。

Shay嘴唇微动，半晌才长长地吐了口气。

“我明白了。”

他不无嘲讽的笑了笑。

“最后一个人的死亡时间是十年前，为什么现在会被翻出来？内奸？”

“没错。伊甸碎片的研究属于最高机密，不是谁都可以插手的，Bash家族只是一个导火索，对方最终的目的肯定是将火引到圣殿身上。”

“所以你就亲自上手，准备……你打算怎么把他们捞出来？”这根本是不可能做到的事。

“我们的目的不是推卸罪责，而是澄清名声。”

“再怎么澄清也不可能——”他说到一半，猛然收声，扭头向Haytham看去：“……替死鬼？”

Haytham默认了他的说法。

“你……”Shay无话可说。如此果断的弃卒保车，简直让人连心寒的想法都没有，只能隐隐地觉得恐惧，和怜悯。

“有人知道了你们的方案，”他的喉咙有些发紧，连带他声音也略带干涩，“尤其是和Bash家族敌对的财团们。所以他们才决定暗杀你，压垮Bash家族……”

“差不多如此。这件事牵连甚广，不允许有丝毫差错，所以我才给你写信，希望能得到你的帮助。”

Haytham依然保持着他们刚见面时的坦诚和真挚，而Shay也想不到他有什么立场去拒绝。他最后看了一眼那些纸张，合上档案夹说道：“一个小小的问题，替死鬼先生你打算怎么处理？”

Haytham迟疑了一下：“我不知道。谁也无法保证。”

“真是让人惊叹的杀伐果断，或者说冷血。”

他随意笑了笑，几乎带着点轻蔑——既是对他，也是对自己。“其他问题？”

“需要我多久？”他一边问，一边环视四周，最后干脆就坐在沙发上打开武器箱擦拭起来。Haytham简单说明了时间与行程规划，最后问道：“你愿意？”

咔哒。将清理完毕的枪管再次组合好，Shay回答：“是啊，我愿意。”

他凝视着他的眼睛，许久才浅浅叹了一声。

“你出席过法庭吗？”

Shay的手指顿了顿：“没有。”

“对法律有什么了解？”

“个别国家地区的死刑执行力度和引渡条款。”

“很有针对性。”

“谢谢。”

“做一个‘严肃微笑’的表情。”

“……”僵硬的笑容一个。

“明天开始，助理律师的职位就是你的了。”Haytham拍板决定，“记得系条好看的领带过来。”

“保镖有什么不好的？”Shay的笑容险些没维持住，开什么玩笑？

“太显眼了，这样也方便引敌人上钩。不用担心，你不会有多少庭上辩论的机会，时刻保持警惕就好。”

“庭上辩论？！”

“还是你更喜欢准备材料？”

“……”

世界上怎么会有律师这么惹人讨厌的职业和Haytham这么疯狂的人？

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[Lock/锁](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Lock%2F%E9%94%81)  


  
热度: [43](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)  
评论: [15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)  


  
[2016-11-30](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)

评论(15)

热度(43)

  1. [](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) [🖱来之安之](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) [🖱来之安之](http://qingyuanzi915.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) [Sparrow.](http://zero141602.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) [国王的雨](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) [赫瑞斯](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://catheycano.lofter.com/) [不是霸霸是侯爷](http://catheycano.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://ad451.lofter.com/) [_鹬鹛](http://ad451.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) [Tadis试用中](http://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://ratyue.lofter.com/) [_Campanile_](http://ratyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://csrachellee.lofter.com/) [JellyGoldfish](http://csrachellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://wasak.lofter.com/) [WASAK](http://wasak.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) [银之暗杀者](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) [阿饭不烦](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) [此号已炸大家有缘再见](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://canglanyoujuanqianduixue.lofter.com/) [阿尔苏格-誓死赶工填坑](http://canglanyoujuanqianduixue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) [咸鱼Joe](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) [阿诺河的百合花](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) [阿诺河的百合花](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://junino610.lofter.com/) [分道经路](http://junino610.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) [叶子高三潜心修炼](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) [叶子高三潜心修炼](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) [流月程](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://brewer.lofter.com/) [WWWhat](http://brewer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) [Nextnein](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](http://catrol.lofter.com/) [土豆排骨面](http://catrol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) [冰霁箜月璃](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://huluopingyangbeiyuqi.lofter.com/) [狐落平阳被羽欺](http://huluopingyangbeiyuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) [今天障眼更新了吗](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	5. 【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（三）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（三）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d441449)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d17cfb6)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（三）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d1d401b)

网修好啦也不卡文了！多更点把存稿掏空，看看四号能不能再搞出一章。

大纲是什么我不知道_(:з」∠)_

  


————————————————————————————

和Haytham相处，既艰难，又轻松。

他是一位出色的导师，同时也是一个混蛋。越是了解他，越能感受到他性格中复杂难解的那一面。他可以尽请无视被告的累累罪行，面不改色的地将原告律师说得哑口无言，也可以不顾情面和利益关系，无所畏惧地指出委托人罪有应得，死在哪里都不会有人关心。他会赢，也会输，结果却总是利于圣殿，从无失手。

他注视着成排延伸地档案柜，恍惚间仿佛看到有污浊的血自柜沿渗出，汨汨流淌。

“红色的标签是什么意思？”

“有把柄可以拿捏。”

“绿色的呢？”

“成功的案子。”

“黄色？”

“失败。”

Shay挑起眉梢：“原来您也会失手。”

“我不是神。”Haytham投来警告地一瞥，Shay只好跟着他投入文件的汪洋大海，和他一起寻找起来。

“您人生中最大的成功是什么？”浏览着手中触目惊心的关键字，Shay有点心不在焉。Haytham经手过的案子其实不多，但却个个牵扯着深不可测的幕后关系，光是看到那些名字，就能激起人内心最深处的战栗。

“成功和失败不过是相对而言。”

“那最大的失败呢？”

“……一桩离婚案。”

“离婚案？”Shay一怔，忽然想到了什么，脸上的表情也发生了微妙的变化。

“嗯，”Haytham倒是没什么激烈的反应，冷淡地揭过了这个话题，“找到了多少文件？”

“两份。一个绿色，一个红色。”

“足够了。”Haytham虽然这么说，却没有从档案堆中走出来。Shay只好捧着档案盒等他，在他捧出半人高的盒子时上去搭一把手。密室里光线并不明亮，甚至有点晦暗，白惨惨的光照在哑光的文件纸上，映得眼睛刺痛。Haytham看得很用心，Shay只好陪他一起，强迫自己走神也不要走得太明显。

“为什么是律师？”

Haytham抬头，扬起眉梢。

“当我没问。”Shay别开视线，似乎突然对这里的蜘蛛更感兴趣。

Haytham果然继续查找资料，半句都不多说，就是这么体贴。

Shay一直等到对方拿出扫描仪开始复制文件，这才打开手提箱，细心将纸张整理好，贴上标签放进去。做完这一切，Haytham拍了拍手上的灰尘，忽然说道：“当我加入圣殿时，我宣誓改变它，重塑它，为了新的圣殿，我甚至可以摧毁它，在废墟上建出它应有的模样。因此，我所拥有的一切，都是为它服务的。”

Shay摁死搭扣，弹簧滑过金属，咔哒一声脆响。

“您想过从政吗，Sir？”

Haytham看起来不怎么惊讶，但还是很给面子地沉吟了片刻：“想过。”

Shay开始等待转折，但Haytham迟迟没有继续。他们一路穿过黑暗狭窄的地道，慢慢靠向地面和光明的表象。石质的大门在他们背后渐次合拢，像木台上的闸刀一般，切断他们投下的暗影。

灯光的间隔越来越长，最终将他们的影子送到他们面前。Shay望着那个模糊的剪影，和他前方那缕苍白而空洞的孤魂。

Haytham打开最后一道门，任由细密的蓝光在自己身上扫过，这才说道：“但手握那样的权力，没有人能完全杜绝那种诱惑。”他摁了摁太阳穴，“当你成为圣殿骑士团的大团长。到那时你就会发现，权力并没有想象的那么方便。”

事实上，他从未感受到权力有什么乐趣，那完全是诅咒和负担。

“它总是在束缚你，更不会去帮助你，在你有难时，它甚至会在一旁发出幸灾乐祸的笑声。”

“我已经听到它的嘲笑了，”Shay说，扬起眉梢，“你听见了吗？”

回答他的是Haytham抽出的手枪。

Shay扣住扳机，打量了一圈，侧头向窗边的方向扬了扬。Haytham看了他一会，无声点头，算是同意了他的提议。Shay微笑，举起手指，三，二，一，两人同时开枪，射向书桌后那扇巨大的落地窗。门外的人听到枪声时就意识到大事不妙，但他们闯进来时已经晚了——书房中除了四处飞舞的纸页，根本没有任何人。

他们大声咒骂了几句，领头的人转了两圈准备打电话，又要求属下顺着窗外的痕迹追查，完全没有发现，半截黑黝黝的金属从书柜后的狭缝中露出，准确无误地对准了他的要害。

一枪。每个人都只需要一颗子弹。

他试探性地点起打火机。暖橙色的光在他指尖幽幽跳跃着，像一簇小小的生命。他微微松了口气，又低头看向地上的子弹。在他一侧，Haytham穿着满是褶皱的衬衫躺在地上，身下垫着他的西装，伤口抵着他的领带。

“Sir？”

他睁开微微合上的眼睛，低声说道：“动手就是。”

Shay没有说话，Haytham不得不打起精神去看他。Shay正拿着剪刀和镊子，专心致志地撬着子弹，却因为手上的伤而使不上力，动作颇为艰难。他扫过他紧皱的眉心和干裂的嘴唇，再次闭上了眼睛，却听到Shay再次准确无误地叫住他，就像自始至终一直盯着他一样：“Sir。”

他无奈地扯了扯嘴角，Shay只好捏着子弹，抬头加了一句：“马上就好。”

Haytham长长地叹了口气，挥散因为寒冷而产生的倦意。Shay揉了揉眉心，又坐近了一点，膝盖挨在他手臂一侧，就着光源仔细地将手里的子弹彻底打开。

“Sir？”

“嗯。”

“……你最喜欢的颜色是蓝色？”

Haytham默默看他。Shay别无他法，只好深吸一口气，稳稳地抖掉大部分火药，将剩下的那些倒在对方的伤口上：“不要说话，也不要看我。”

“我们还有七分二十三秒。”

Shay点起打火机：“真是谢谢你的提醒，Master Kenway。”

他注视着火焰由暗转亮，一刹那间犹如星河燃烧般辉煌璀璨，爆发出的火花让他也感到一阵让人恐惧的疼痛。但他没有任何动作，只是冷冷地等着那光，在它彻底熄灭后就拿起事先准备好的布料，轻轻缠绕起来。

好不容易包扎完毕，他一边收拾满地染血的布料，一边擦了擦满头的冷汗。直到他将一切可能成为线索的东西收拾完毕，Shay才半跪在Haytham身边，一点一点扯出他口中的织物。

“Sir？Haytham？”

他转过视线，脸色惨白一片，眼睛却亮得惊人：“我没有失去意识。”

“非常感谢您顽强的生命力，”他把止痛药塞进他嘴里，“现在我们得继续出发了，如果没有意外，今天傍晚我们就能和Charles他们见面。”

Haytham应声，靠着他的肩膀站起身，艰难地咳嗽了数声：“如果没有意外的话。”

“Sir。”

“咳咳，如果情况不利，你一定要将戒指带走——”

“我不会的。”

“这是命令。”

“去跟查尔斯那笨蛋说吧，他什么都听。至于我，我可是叛变来的。”

“……戒指是圣殿的所有物，如果被任何组织……”

“你难道不也是圣殿的所有物？”

Haytham有些意外地侧头看着他，苍白的嘴唇在昏暗的灯源下，微微泛着紫色：“你在生气？”

Shay不再吭声，他正在欺骗自己观察四周。Haytham的视线烧灼着他的皮肤，但他早已学会如何不动声色地转移注意力。

可惜Haytham不肯轻易放过他，接着说道：“相比个人，圣殿的利益与意志才是最重要的，尤其对你来说，Shay……你和你容易被误解的身份，很可能成为你前进路上的绊脚石。”

我已经被误解了，他有些自嘲地想，但却不能把真实想法说出口。这半个月来，Haytham证明了他自己是一位优秀的长官，值得他用沉默代替争辩。

“这次军方的行动可能就是一个讯号，”Haytham的声音越发低沉，带着腥气的呼吸在他脸侧沉重地流淌，一如死亡的衣摆在他们身上拂过。“没有什么秘密可以一直缄默，无知的暴行比缜密的计划更让人厌恶……”

他最后的尾音微弱得像一阵风。

“Haytham！醒醒！”

“唔……”

“不要睡过去，你没有机会醒的。”

“这次……结束……调回……”

“你就不能有那么一会不想你的圣殿，而是想想下次怎么打民事案件的官司例如离婚案什么的？”

“不会有下次了……”

“你指结婚还是离婚还是两者都有？”

“你真的……太不会聊天了。”

“抱歉，我们爱尔兰人说话比较直白。Connor是你的孩子？抚养权拱手让人的感觉怎么样？”

“你为了让我保持清醒，咳，还真是不择手段。”

“不用谢，谁让你的人品这么让我放心。伤口有没有裂开？”

“……没。”

“那就好。你还有什么说出来会让人振奋的黑历史吗？”

“……我们还是继续谈谈Connor吧。……你见过他？”

“当然……没有。说实话，你们之间的血缘关系非常难以想象，除了外表我看不到丝毫相像之处。”

“嗯……他可能比较像我父亲。”

在阵营上尤其如此，这句话在Shay心里转了一圈，却没有说出口，只是像个任何热心八卦的人一样问道：“为什么离婚？想谈谈吗？”

也许是因为失血过多，又也许是因为正经历死亡，Haytham出乎意料的用尽可能直白的话三言两语将当初的事概括得一干二净：“准确说来，我们并没有缔结过合法的婚姻证明，至少没有州政府承认的。”

Shay扯扯嘴角，完全没想到在稳重的Haytham身上能看到这种情节：“然后？”

“然后……”Haytham的声音有点恍惚，Shay不得不加大力道，这才没有被对方带翻在地。“即使知道Connor的存在也不能改变什么……”

或许可以改变他的人生，但他的人生无足轻重。

Shay脚步一顿，还是险些从楼梯间翻下去：“你在开玩笑？”

Haytham笑了几声，接着就剧烈地咳嗽起来。Shay扫了一眼他再次开始渗血的伤口，不由攥紧手指，拖着他向楼顶走去。

寂静的废旧楼道中，只有灰尘跟随着他们。鲜血无声弥漫，他们默契地视而不见，挣扎着向前踏步。

“Haytham？”

“咳。”

“你进行过信仰之跃吗？”

他愣了愣，微微摇头。Shay不怎么意外，如今即使在刺客中间，掌握这项古老技术的人也很少见。“那我们就一起冒个险吧。”

Haytham后知后觉地反应过来：“这里是……兄弟会的……”据点？

“否则呢？慌不择路的随便找个方向就跑？”

你的胆子真是太大了。Haytham虚弱得连话都说不出，事实上腹部中弹造成的疼痛已经让他连呼吸这样简单的动作都不想进行。失血造成的晕眩则将他的视野整个扭曲成破碎的黑暗，他手上的金属冰得像雪，像是要从他体内汲取什么般箍着他的手指，束缚他的灵魂。那些鞭策他前行的诅咒和负担，那些他经历的、犯下的、悔过的累累罪行，此时都化为绳索系在他手上，引诱他向下坠落。

他已经开始产生幻觉，Haytham心知肚明，自己恐怕等不到傍晚，也熬不到黎明。圣殿……政府和刺客，可惜他看不到那一天了……

“Haytham？Haytham！”

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[Lock/锁](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Lock%2F%E9%94%81)  


  
热度: [38](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d1d401b)  
评论: [19](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d1d401b)  


  
[2016-12-02](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d1d401b)

评论(19)

热度(38)

  1. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) [晨曦](http://qianghei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://justspeaking.lofter.com/) [唠叨啊](http://justspeaking.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) [赫瑞斯](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) [来一剂安乐药水](http://sarsal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://ad451.lofter.com/) [_鹬鹛](http://ad451.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://qiuyesharan.lofter.com/) [秋夜纱](http://qiuyesharan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) [Tadis试用中](http://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) [银之暗杀者](http://silverassassin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) [-NIOM-](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) [-NIOM-](http://nooneeverknow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) [Nextnein](http://abeng445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) [咸鱼Joe](http://lestatsrecitative.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) [阿饭不烦](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) [此号已炸大家有缘再见](http://thebayonet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) [今天障眼更新了吗](http://ladyashley.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) [冰霁箜月璃](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://catrol.lofter.com/) [土豆排骨面](http://catrol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) [流月程](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) [墨发红瞳](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) [墨发红瞳](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://brewer.lofter.com/) [WWWhat](http://brewer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://crystalel.lofter.com/) [安静的当一只熊猫](http://crystalel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) [AppleMartini](http://applemartiniandu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	6. 【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（四）-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（四）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_db0d75a)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_d76cd00)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】LOCK/锁（四）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_da9c26f)

送给 [@墙头于我如浮云](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2968929) 。谢谢你和大家所做的一切。

写得比较匆忙，可能有点小问题，欢迎留言谈论，片段灭文法是我最后的救赎了_(:з」∠)_。没交代清楚的地方看情况吧，要是我能福至心灵把事情写完我就补充一些~现在是真没力气了orz

  


——————————————————————————————

他忽然回过神来，这才发现自己一直盯着天花板，将刺得眼眶干涩难忍。他眨了眨眼，发现没什么效果，只能侧头，看向在椅子上睡着的Shay。

他缩在那把宽大的扶手椅上，缠着绷带的手指都藏进铺开盖着的大衣里，膝盖上摊着一本没翻几页的书，显然刚看了一会就抵挡不住困意沉入梦乡。Haytham动了动手，毫不意外地发现自己的圣殿戒指还好好地呆在自己的无名指上。他压抑住喉咙间的痒意，想伸手摘下氧气面罩，却发现衣料悉索的声音竟然惊醒了Shay——对方呼吸一窒，接着快速睁开眼睛，抬头看向病床。

他身上的精装书随着他的动作掉在地毯上，露出Haytham无比熟悉的一行字。

“你醒了。”Shay看起来很高兴，但错误的睡姿让他的声音也变得有些怪异，他扔开外衣，想要起身去叫护士，却被Haytham以眼神阻止，示意他坐回去，又看向柜子上的水杯。

Shay非常有耐心地帮他摘下呼吸器，调整了病床喂他喝水，又顺手给自己也倒了一杯，这才揉着脖颈说道：“你终于醒了，幸好你的血型很常见。”

Haytham看了一眼自己被重重包裹的伤口，冷不丁问道：“是谁？”

“……什么是谁？”

“圣殿不可能那么快赶到，”Haytham望向麻醉机，许久才放稳了呼吸，“战斗又结束得那么快，只可能是兄弟会的人插手了。”

他没有说的是，如果是普通刺客，就算一开始误打误撞和追杀他们的人动了手，发现真相以后必然作壁上观，无论如何没有帮忙把人料理了的必要和能力；如果是Shay曾经的朋友现在的敌人，那他们此时应该已经化身遗体被送回圣殿，可能连焚化都要开始了；只有地位较高、拥有决断权和远瞻性的刺客，才有可能救下他们，以换取相应的丰厚回报，所以：“条件的内容？”

Shay愣了一下，倒是很快跟上了他的思路，脸色有些古怪地说道：“……儿童节礼物？”

Haytham怔住，忽然瞪大眼睛，露出极其震惊的神色，Shay眼疾手快地摁住他的肩膀，这才没有让Haytham的伤口因此迸裂：“冷静，冷静，他已经走了。”

他闭上眼睛，Shay则看准时机迅速加大了麻醉药量。Haytham抗议地瞪了他一眼，终究还是身心疲惫地再次昏睡，直到破晓才醒过来。听说此事，还在扫尾的几人都抽出时间前来探望，希望他养好身体再出院工作。Haytham接受了他们的好意，然后暗示他们赶紧滚蛋，不要打扰他打听后续。

Shay只好乖乖坐下和他叙述起来。

“Connor恰巧路过，”说到这个，Shay都觉得庆幸，“他发现兄弟会的隐藏据点四周竟然潜伏着一队士兵，看起来还心怀不轨，理所当然地打晕了一个带走探听情况，而对方的手里还有我们的照片……”

当然，这些都是他后来根据现场状况推测出来的。事实上，他只听到了枪声和打斗声一路延伸过来，还没想好如何面对这位前同僚，对方就一跃而上踹断机关将唯一的通路阻隔上。

那是一个年轻的男人。他穿着一身灰蓝色的薄外套，戴着一顶雪白的兜帽，看不清阴影中的神色，只有两道犀利的视线穿云出雾，准确无误地投向Shay的藏身处。

他只能举起手做出投降的姿态现身：“你……好。”

Connor……Connor Davenport，当然这个姓Haytham是不会承认的。

有句古老的谚语怎么说的来着？白天不能说人，晚上不能说鬼。

Connor手下没停地装好子弹，这才迎着他警惕又诧异的视线走到他面前，打量着昏迷不醒的Haytham问道：“还没死？”

有鹰眼你不会自己看？Shay抿了抿嘴唇：“没有，不过时间不多。”

“Charles Lee在哪？”Connor又环顾四周，Shay满头黑线，咳嗽着说道：“他不在。”

“就你们两个？”

“是。”

“在兄弟会的据点？”

“借用一下。”

“很有胆量。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“外面那些士兵为什么追杀你们？”

“大概是因为政府已经容不下圣殿了——你不着急吗？”

Connor慢悠悠地看了他一眼：“不着急。”

“……”

“但是你好像很着急。”

“…………Ratohnhaké:ton。”

Connor有点惊讶地挑起了眉。无声的僵持在他们中间蔓延，直到鲜血滴溅在金属上的声音吸引过他们的注意。

沐浴着Shay无声恳求的神情，Connor有点不情不愿的将真相说了出来：“我报了警，顺便……叫了救护车。”

Shay松了一口气，又很快提起心：“外面的人怎么处理？”

“黑帮火并，他们没穿军装，也没有任何能表明身份的东西。人都死了一半，他们的上司只会努力把这件事盖过去，兄弟会在这里经营了十几年，这些事还盖得下去。”

行事颇有乃父之风，如果他不要总是纠结“你们的后援（Charles）什么时候到”就好了。

Shay略去如何把Connor骗走的桥段，大概讲完，这才发现自己随手削了个苹果，看Haytham也吃不了，就自己咬了一口：“差不多就是这样……真是巧合。”

Haytham：只有你才会认为真有这么巧的事。

“父子连心也不是不可能，”Shay对其中是否有阴谋预谋不感兴趣，Haytham通常会自动把它们的所有可能想到周全无虞，不过，“先把身体养好，稳定下来以后再想其他吧。”

Haytham接受了他的建议。他闭眼假寐，发现Shay没有起身去休息的意思才又睁开眼睛，询问般地看向他。Shay把大衣一裹，重新拿起那本《修订案详解》陷回椅子里，打着哈欠劝道：“睡觉。”

不知道谁更需要休息。Haytham动了动唇，终究还是放弃，以他现在的身体状况，基本也帮不上什么忙。

暂时解决了对方，Shay重新看向自己手里的书，任由那些单词在自己眼前飞过。生存的难题克服了，情况却没有多少好转。

转院还是不转院，这是一个问题。

最严峻的是，这个问题他无法和任何人讨论。Haytham一开始就不在名单上，他现在的情况不适合继续劳心；圣殿的内奸还没有完全拔除，贸然求援很可能继续被坑；其他诸如下属亲朋，智商顾虑都和他差不多，拿不出条件说服他坚定砝码。归根究底，只有一个勉勉强强也许可用的人选——

“你为什么会有我的联系方式？”

Shay耸肩：“我说是Haytham手机里的你信吗？”

Connor嗤笑。Shay不跟年轻人计较，他特意打电话来可不是为了吵架：“方便说话？”

那头沉默了一会：“看你想说什么。”

Shay思虑半晌，认为自己应该委婉一些：“不知道贵会有没有准备在整个圣殿风声鹤唳的时候当着你的面对你的直系亲属做些什么？”

Connor：“……”

Connor很镇定：“没有。”

怎么可能没有。

只不过因为各种原因，他们决定维持现状。虽然大家都知道斩草要除根的道理，但兄弟会内部也不是铁板一块，争权斗势各执己见，只针对Haytham不好对付这一个方面达成了一致，若是真的动手，成功与否都是一次天翻地覆。

十年前，五十年前，两千年前，他们都丝毫不会在乎；但是信条没变，这个世界却不一样了。国家的权力从未如此收拢，政府的力量从未如此团结，贸然推翻此时的和平，只会两败俱伤甚至一朝覆灭。

刺客和圣殿，他们毕竟和其他秘密组织不同。他们索求的不是世俗权力，而是关系整个世界平衡与安危的能量。

“那老头子没叫嚣着要我的命？”不能动圣殿骑士大团长，捉个小卒总没问题。更不用说他的昔日同僚，会放过他才怪。

Connor再次陷入了沉默，不过大概是觉得自己不说也迟早会被对方知道，不过一会就干脆挑明：“中东的兄弟会正在内乱。”没有人可以置身事外。

那边不是一直很乱？Shay略带诧异。

“阿尔莫林被杀了。”

啊。

Shay努力回忆了下他的资料，拉希德丁·锡南，这位好像算是圣殿骑士？这种高度机密档案他无权浏览，但Haytham和他提过几句，让他离这个为了伊甸碎片已经陷入疯狂、共事的同僚也下手残杀的家伙远点。当然这不重要，重点是他一手带大的那个弟子——Altaïr ibn La-Ahad。

据说三块最大的伊甸碎片之一就在他手里，圣殿一直在密谋抢夺，可惜至今没有成功。现在阿尔莫林正式宣告死亡，恐怕Altair也问题重重，多好的趁乱下手的机会，和Haytham的重伤简直是一个档次的肥羊。

所以他们不动，对Haytham视而不见，圣殿自然也将投桃报李，装作不认识阿尔莫林。

他揉了揉眉心，疲倦侵袭着他的意识，但现在还不是休息的时候：“谢谢。”

Connor显然很不适应来自敌人的道谢，但他也不会拒绝，以他的敏锐，他已经猜到了Shay这通电话的用意：“告诉我一个人的行踪，我可以护送你们回纽约。”

“出卖同僚这种事我不会干。”Shay严词拒绝。

“如果我们把你们围困在这里，”Connor低声说道，语气严肃而冷漠，“会有多少人前来救援？”

Shay：“……”

他决定依靠自己的聪明才智，想出一个两相折中的方案。

经过了第二次手术而不能撤下呼吸罩的Haytham几乎要以眼杀人：你从哪里来的自信出这样的馊主意？

Shay理直气壮：“我特意问过Charles，他同意了。”

废话！

“事情未必会发展到那个地步，虽然我也曾经建议他们坐下靠扑克牌一类的东西分个胜负，”Shay说道，“但那解决不了根本问题。”

Haytham闭上眼睛。Shay这句话隐隐带着指责的意味，也许是他心直口快，也许是他意有所指，但Haytham长久以来利用职权防止他们见面是事实，无论什么借口也不能打消。是为了儿子，还是为了属下，又或是为了圣殿和刺客的平衡——怎么想的只有他自己知道。

但是，打扑克不能解决，打黑拳就能解决？Haytham算是彻底认清了Shay独有的野生刺客式脑回路，从他另辟蹊径往敌对势力据点跑开始，他就应该保持警惕。

“即使有兄弟会的人牵线搭桥，这一路也不会消停，”Shay对Haytham的抗拒无动于衷，不高兴就不高兴吧，病人有权利内分泌失调，“我们计划走直升机直接转院回华盛顿。”

Haytham掀开眼皮，示意自己有听。

“要以安全为重，所以什么引蛇出洞什么诱敌深入就不要想了，”Shay微微一笑，眼神却很凉，“届时五十架飞机同时起飞，我看他们怎么在一个半小时以内找出目标。”

Haytham：“……”

“其他意见？”Shay双手抱胸，示意你想说什么，我听，做不做再论。

然而Haytham只是移开视线，再次合上了双眼。

这就是全权交给他的意思，即使对他的工作重心有什么不满，Haytham也绝对不会在他的工作范围内指手画脚，横加插手。

他信任他的判断，和他担起的职责。

“太狡猾了。”他语声低微，Haytham却听得一清二楚。有一瞬间，他几乎想推翻自己的怀疑，但理智终究占据上风，让他继续自己的推论。只要可以达成结果，过程通常不是那么重要。

“Captain？”Gist从门外探头进来，有些不明所以地抖了抖肩膀，“东西都准备好了，机场那边正好打电话过来。”

两人一起向他看来，Gist开始怀疑病房里的空调是不是坏了。

“一会见？”

Haytham张了张嘴，雾气凝结在内壁，又很快消散。那像是一个单词，又像是一声叹息。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[Lock/锁](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/Lock%2F%E9%94%81)  


  
热度: [51](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_da9c26f)  
评论: [10](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_da9c26f)  


  
[2017-01-08](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_da9c26f)

评论(10)

热度(51)

  1. [](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) [韫兮](http://yunxi663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) [君若雨](http://junruoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://justspeaking.lofter.com/) [唠叨啊](http://justspeaking.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) [丧心病狂_不能这样纠结着说](http://sangxinbingkuanghouhuiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://littleandemund.lofter.com/) [小安德蒙](http://littleandemund.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) [国王的雨](http://23334-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) [阿饭不烦](http://bohetang270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://csrachellee.lofter.com/) [JellyGoldfish](http://csrachellee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) [赫瑞斯](http://gumuhongmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://weiguizhong.lofter.com/) [违规中](http://weiguizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://l20070630.lofter.com/) [莲音lento](http://l20070630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://gambino1812.lofter.com/) [刈](http://gambino1812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://zhaohuajing135.lofter.com/) [芙蕾5187](http://zhaohuajing135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://cyclohexanec6h12.lofter.com/) [永乐司](http://cyclohexanec6h12.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](http://cyclohexanec6h12.lofter.com/) [永乐司](http://cyclohexanec6h12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://domhospital.lofter.com/) [抖M治疗中心](http://domhospital.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://a30734962.lofter.com/) [Terra](http://a30734962.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) [没有感情的蹭粮机器](http://19930706cs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://zhenyemeiza.lofter.com/) [沙格子](http://zhenyemeiza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://wansher.lofter.com/) [竹间鹿](http://wansher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://buchicha.lofter.com/) [不吃茶](http://buchicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://18323393789.lofter.com/) [莫慢待双皮奶](http://18323393789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://catrol.lofter.com/) [土豆排骨面](http://catrol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://fiftywordsformurderandiameveryoneofthem.lofter.com/) [十道皆](http://fiftywordsformurderandiameveryoneofthem.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) [墙头于我如浮云](http://hanniballecter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) [叶子高三潜心修炼](http://idlegolas.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://woodencloud.lofter.com/) [云吞面](http://woodencloud.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://woodencloud.lofter.com/) [云吞面](http://woodencloud.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://jijingshilianmuzhuang.lofter.com/) [雪中行](http://jijingshilianmuzhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://qiuyesharan.lofter.com/) [秋夜纱](http://qiuyesharan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://yinmoulun12.lofter.com/) [阴谋论](http://yinmoulun12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) [流月程](http://ameliawang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://xueyuwoshihaicana.lofter.com/) [The 雪诺](http://xueyuwoshihaicana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://brewer.lofter.com/) [WWWhat](http://brewer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) [樱桃型海星](http://yingtaoxinghaixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) [爱喝玛奇朵的猫](http://macchiatocat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) [冰霁箜月璃](http://1057711506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) [阿诺河的百合花](http://florencelillian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) [墨发红瞳](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) [墨发红瞳](http://mofahongtong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](http://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) [桑奈](http://supreme-fascist.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	7. 【刺客信条】圣殿骑士医疗团-菜_行过死荫之地

【刺客信条】圣殿骑士医疗团-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e30c08b)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e1cff59)

[](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【刺客信条】圣殿骑士医疗团](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e303393)

Shay和Haytham。之前某个AE医学生AU的姐妹篇→[好半天才找到，戳我吧](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_8eb5580)。其实早就写完了，一直懒得放出来，眼看元宵节贺文没希望了……凑合凑合吧。无脑片段灭文OOC大家懂的。

希望大家都能身体健康_(:з」∠)_。元宵快乐。

——————————————————————————————

朦胧间，他听到一个声音询问：“这个人怎么还活着？”

他艰难地换了口气，感觉自己是个本就漏气的气球，四周还环伺着危机重重的尖锐物。

“你在质疑我的医术？”

他昏昏沉沉地扒拉开自己眼皮，却只看得到一片涣散的光影，而且正越来越模糊。

“我当然不是这个意思，Master Kenway，可是他……他是个刺客。”

他好像听到了什么熟悉的内容，但他已经无法拥有更清晰的思路。“

“而我这里是医院。”

“Master Kenway——”

“我以为你知道自己的身份。”

“……”

“你不喜欢，就从我这滚出去。”

直觉般地，他感受到了安全，并松了口气。因此，他放任自己昏睡过去，直到噩梦和剧痛将他唤醒。

“我竟然还活着？”

这是他摘下呼吸机说的第一句话。

“年轻人。”站在床尾低头写病例的人抬起头。他穿着纤尘不染的隔离服，戴着浅蓝色的口罩，严严实实地将全身和大半张脸都盖了起来，只露出一双冷冰冰的眼睛：“我生平最讨厌两种人。”

“呃。”

“草菅人命的罪犯和质疑我医术的病人。”

“呃……”

“从你的伤口来看，”他盖上钢笔，点了点他吊起的腿，正正点在伤处，保证对方痛得刻骨铭心，“你两个都占全了。”

“那是正当防卫……”不知道为什么，他就是莫名感到心虚，并且想要解释。

“所以你的确在质疑我的医术？”

“……”

“名字。”

“Shay Cormac。”

“个人医保？”

“没有。”

“企业医保？”

“没有。”

“……低保？”

“……也没有。”

“身份证总有吧？”

“你要哪个国家的？”

“……随便，最好偏远一点，我现在给你申请难民。”

莫名变成难民的Cormac先生：“谢，谢谢？其实我也小有积……不，还是难民吧，太感谢您了医生，救命之恩，再生父母。”

账单催人老，毕竟他现在已经是没有组织可以依靠的人了，就让他偷偷挖一挖资本主义墙角。

“今天恢复得怎么样？”

“你们这的食堂不太好吃。”

“……你可以出院了。”

“诶？上次……咳，出院好，出院好，不浪费纳税人的钱。我还不知道你的名字呢，Doctor Kenway。”

正在写病历的人顿了一下，自言自语道：“Doctor果然比Master听起来舒服一些。”

“？？？”

“没什么，你没必要知道我的名字，我这里不收锦旗。”

Shay：“嗯？我只是想……不不不，我就是要送锦旗！绝对！您的医术值得用任何我想得到没想到的东西裱起来。”

医生终于给了他一个算你识相的温柔眼神：“起来收拾东西，再住下去医院护士的工作效率都要被你拉低了。”

Shay莫名其妙：“跟我什么关系，我这两天见得最多的就是你们那个很凶的护士长Lee。”

因为他非要来监视你免得你做什么间谍活动，其他正经工作都耽误了。医生无声翻了个白眼，随手把病例放到他怀里：“药按时吃，有机会过来复查，没机会就算了，祝你能活得更长，Cormac先生。”

“现在医院的送别语都这么动人？”

医生给了他一个意味深长的眼神，最后说道：“你的袖剑该保养了。”

今晚是个凄风苦雨的好天气，他有预感这会为医院创一把收。

很可惜的是他预料错了——来的病人只有一个，剩下的都变成了尸体。

他盯着传到他手上的病例，缓且无声地叹了口气。

“又是你。”

“嗨……咳咳，好久不见？”

“出院半个月又躺回急诊室，在我手里，你是第一个。”

“你的语气很像是要……”

“年轻人，你成功引起了我的注意。”

“……别这样，没有问题谁愿意呆在医院咳咳咳。”

“医生。”

“……”

“护士。”

“……”

“和你这样没事找死的人。”

“看在我们已经有了两次过命交情的份上，”Shay眨眨眼，“重新认识一下？”

他在托盘里扔下弹片，语气没什么起伏的说道：“Haytham。Haytham Kenway。”

“噗咳！！”

“你乱动什么？”Haytham的语气陡然阴森了起来，“把他摁住！”

侍立的护士们立刻一拥而上，七手八脚地各干各活。Shay挣扎了两下，惊恐地发现自己像条案板上的鱼，此时此刻只能任人宰割——最可悲的是他竟然还是自投罗网来的。

“你……我……圣…………”

“没错，这里就是圣殿骑士红十字医疗团，你有什么疑问还是什么异议？”

“不，我没有。”

“明智的选择，”他放下最后一块弹片，指挥道，“把他推走。”

“推去哪？”Shay可怜兮兮地问。

“反正不是停尸间或者解剖房，”他看了看照影，又补充了一句，“暂时的。”

Shay心惊胆战地被推进了加护病房。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还行，”Shay在床上扭了扭，“比上次好。当然，我没有贬低你医术的意思，这都是我的问题。”

Haytham依然戴着口罩，一边写病历一边说道：“你知道就好。开的药收到了吗？”

“收是收到了，不过能不能帮我传达一下，身为医院的护士长，不要总是露出欲将人杀之后快的可怕笑容。”

Haytham看了一眼床头柜的药，非常制式地坐到床边，拧开瓶子，拿起汤匙，示意他张嘴：“啊。”

“这种事情就不劳您亲自动手了吧。”温柔的护士就在走廊的尽头！

“这药很难吃，”他缓缓一笑，却让人生不出任何如沐春风之感，隔着口罩看，就像变态杀人狂选定下一个目标了一般，“亲自动手看你喝下去比较让人放心。”

Shay：“……”

Shay感到一阵胆寒。

他的胆预感没有错，这药果然涩辣苦辛，连他的魂儿都要烧没了。

“给我个痛快吧，”他奄奄一息，“我一定已经离开了文明社会，说好的药片和胶囊呢。”

Haytham犹豫了一下：“很遗憾，医院就是一个努力让人继续活着遭罪的地方，有我在，你还死不了，”他拧紧瓶盖，拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，和颜悦色道，“努力提高水平吧，以免再落到我手里了哟。”

Shay痛心疾首：这也太OOC了吧Doctor！连“哟”都出来了！

最近Haytham每天都会来查房。Shay颇为诧异，以前的时候对方隔一天才会来一次，现在来访率突然高了一倍，有点让人小恐慌。

他注视着Haytham从一号床晃到三号床，又从六号床绕回四号床，忍不住问道：“你是不是有什么事情？”二三五六床都空无一人好不好。

Haytham似乎有点赧然，隔着口罩轻轻咳了一声才说道：“是，我想问你一些问题。”

Shay叹了口气：“你知道我已经脱离兄弟会了吧？”

Haytham摆手：“早就知道了，和那个没关系。”

这可勾起了Shay的好奇心：“那是什么？我不觉得我有什么情报值得你……嗯，每天都来转一圈。”

“你好像在质疑我的医德。”

“这绝对是您的错觉，我拿我的肝打包票。”

“你的肝。”他极尽嘲讽地笑了一声，害得Shay忍不住低头确认了一下它应该还在。

“是我儿子的事情。”

“……？”

“他跳级去你们刺客占领的医科大学读硕士，”说到这里，Haytham顿了一下，几乎是痛心疾首地哼了一声，“我见不到他，他也不肯见我。”

“他要……做刺客？”Shay有点懵，为什么啊？！

“我们医学理念不合，”Haytham恢复了面无表情，“他认为我的工作有违人伦道德，和我吵架离家出走以后学了两年巫医就去学中医了。”

Shay：“……中，中医最近不是很流行？就当开拓思路。”

Shay：“……不对，有违人伦道德？？你拿病人做实验还是怎么？？？”

Haytham默默别开了眼睛。

Shay看向床头柜上那瓶没有标签没有说明的药水。

Haytham：“……总之就是这样，你有什么意见？”

Shay：“算了，看在你帮了我这么多忙的份上……以及希望下次你能知会我一声，诚实的小白鼠比茫然的小白鼠更好用吧。”

“你不生气？”

“生气还是有的，”Shay翻了翻护士友情赠送的果篮，挑出一个苹果削了起来，“不过大概是因为……你看起来不像那些变态科学家，试图利用病人做什么违法牟利的事。”

不然他早在文章开头就去世了。

Haytham盯着他看了好一会，眼神高深莫测。Shay被看得稍有不适，只好叉起一块苹果递向他：“啊？”

Haytham：“……”

他面无表情地拉下口罩。

Shay发现这是他第一次看到对方的脸。

“又要出院了。”

“你想要什么庆祝活动？”

“有吗？”

“没有。”

“我就知道，”他微笑着从枕头底下摸出一个卷轴，“但是我准备了送别礼物。”

Haytham：“……”

他接过这卷锦旗，抖开看了看，半晌还是憋出一句：“祝你不要再来这里。”

Shay：“多谢吉言。但如果我单纯想见你怎么办？”

Haytham还真的侧头想了想：“加入圣殿？”

这不是一个月黑风高斗殴夜，但他还是接到了重病急诊的通知。他一边穿隔离服一边查看手术方案，果不其然。

“又，是。你。”

他咽下涌到喉咙的血，竭力说道：“我觉得，再这么下去，我有必要，办一张，你们医院的……打折卡。”

“下次再拖着重伤不去治疗，”他冷着脸拽上橡胶手套，“我亲自打折你的腿。”

他这次伤的太重，麻醉间隙看到的Haytham都是重影的。他凝视着无影灯的光，和偶然一闪而过的Haytham的眼睛，喃喃自语了几句。Haytham理都没理他，只示意护士重新调整灯光，就开始了最后的缝合。

除了Haytham，没有医院会接受他这样的病人。刺客不会，圣殿不会，那些普通医院更不会。

“天使。”他低声说道。

天使放下手里的东西，转头吩咐道：“去准备导尿管。”

“……不用吧！！”Shay瞬间吓醒。

“只差一点你就要下半辈子都依靠护工和轮椅了，”Haytham笑笑，“为你着想，你最好先体验一下半身不遂的乐趣再决定以后行事要不要这么莽撞。”

Shay终于找回了一点人世间的感觉，比如眼前这个医生他从来和天使天堂没有丝毫关联。他口齿不清地咕哝了两句，就再次怀着满心的恐惧昏了过去。

“说吧，”Haytham拿着病历本站在床尾，但却没有要写的意思，“为什么伤口感染这么严重？”

“医院还做社区调查？”Shay试图抵抗。

Haytham打了个响指：“Charles？”

一个Shay熟悉的身影毫无延迟地出现在了门口：“有什么吩咐，Master Kenway？”

“给我把他这三个月的行踪都调出来。”

Shay挣扎：“……我不会说的！！！”

Haytham点头，对他的病人笑了一瞬，向他展示了他不仅是个圣殿，还是名医生的事实：“顺便把导尿管和呼吸机也调出来。”

Shay：“……”

Shay：“……是毒气造成的。”

“呵，这么低劣的小东西我会认不出来？”Haytham挥退他的护士长，直接将病历本砸在了他身上，“你知道我博士读的什么？”

Shay：“我觉得可能是刑讯。”

Haytham抱起双臂，居高临下地望着他，无菌灯笼罩在他身上，阴测测地勾勒出一层慑人的光晕。

“我生平最讨厌两种人。”

Shay不抱什么希望地猜测了一下：“我和刺客？”

Haytham微微勾了勾唇角：“猜对了一半。”

哪一半？

这个一闪而逝的想法好像比他的病情更加危险。

Shay发现这次的无标签小药水好喝了一些，进步程度犹如在夏天的北冰洋中撒了把盐。

“你是不是在另外研究巫医或者中医？”

“它们的萃取方法是绝对现代的。”

“所以药方不是，我明白了。”

“你不明白。”

“去和儿子道个歉试试，三观相左而已不至于老死不相往来，这是个文明社会。”

“你不明白。”

“说说看？我也是读过大学的。”

“大学四年，医学院六年，取得医生执照以后，住院规培三年。研究员一年，完成博士论文两年。对不起，你刚刚说你读过什么？”

“……什么都不是，我错了，我真的不明白。”正常人不会想让儿子脱离这种苦海吗？！

Haytham冷静点头，接着说道：“今天的药量是两勺，不要想着蒙混过去。”

Shay：“你这样是没希望跟儿子和解的我跟你讲。”

Haytham：“我决定将你的其他药物做一些形式上的变动。”

Shay：“……他应该主动来道歉，绝对。”

“医院的伙食能不能更精进一些？”

“那是协会推荐的健康饮食搭配。”

“可我觉得它们对病人的心理造成了巨大打击。”

“天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨，饿其体肤。”

“说英文。”

“饿着对身体有好处，禁食疗法从公元前就有记载。”

“放血疗法也风行了几个世纪。”

“没有那么久，而且偶尔的确有用。要不要试试？”

“我真诚地相信你作为圣殿大团长的技术，但实践在我身上的话还是算了。”

“今天的恢复情况不错，”他抬起头，又追加了一句，“如果你能忍住不去玩绷带就更好了。”

“痒，”Shay的语气非常沉痛，“能不能开点什么麻药给我抑制一下这种痒。”

“这种程度的溃烂恢复，只是痒已经是你运气不错了。”

“尤其是还遇到了你？”

Haytham沉默：“这么说也不算错。”

“咳。”

“在利刃创伤和枪伤上，”Haytham的语气依然平淡，“这座城市没有比我更出色的。”

这个国家也没有。

Shay微微一怔。

“我从十岁开始学习抢救生命，”他重新拉上口罩，剩下的话却一字不漏地传入了Shay耳中，“可惜学医救不了世界、圣殿或是刺客。”

尤其救不了刺客。

Shay目送他衣摆翻飞地离开，像这几十个住院日里做的那样。

“怎么又是苹果？”

“每天一个苹果，医生远离我。”

Haytham签字的手停住了；他露出若有所思的神情：“如果你希望我离开这里的话——”

“——不，不是，”他有点艰难地将嘴里的苹果咽了下去，“我只是……希望自己快点好起来。”

“然后离开医院。”

“对。”

“同时离开我？”

“噗咳咳咳咳！！”

“不要躺在床上吃东西，”Haytham毫无愧疚感地耸了耸肩，“尤其不要在病床上。”

Shay躺在病床上，无事可做地给深夜电台发短信：喜欢上自己的医生算不算斯德哥尔摩？

电台主持人J毫无顾忌地骂了句娘：你们这些人就是小说电影看多了，这跟斯德哥尔摩有屁关系，滚去表白好吗？干，一到晚上就全是分手失恋加秀恩爱的，这日子简直没法过了，姐姐我们暗杀了台长调回白班吧！

电台主持人E非常冷静地把他摁了回去：继续读短信不要停。不过这位听众，我觉得你需要的不是表白，是走廊尽头自动贩卖机的第六排。

Shay回忆了一下自动贩卖机第六排是什么。他哽了一会，决定自食其力地谷歌斯德哥尔摩去。

他没能看成斯德哥尔摩究竟是怎么回事；他鬼使神差地点开了一篇医学论文。

三十分钟后他关上了文档：爱情果然不是万能的，或者这也侧面证明了他没有那么喜欢对方？

无论Shay怎么想，出院的那一天还是不紧不慢地到来了。这一次，Shay决定永绝后患，争取一次解决全部历史遗留。

他踌躇满志，摩拳擦掌，然后迎来了Haytham的送别礼物：一把轮椅。

Shay：“……”

他看了一眼插兜微笑的Haytham和虎视眈眈的Charles，无奈地从床上转移到了轮椅上：“谢谢你的好意？”

Charles哼了一声：“你是应该感激。”

Haytham今天没有戴口罩，甚至看起来也不像是在工作。Shay很少看见他完整露出一张脸的状态，心中甚至有些惴惴不安。

熟悉的事物突然变得陌生会给人带来极大的震撼。

“Surprise！”

……或者惊吓。

他瞪大眼睛看着从空中纷纷落下的彩色纸屑，视线从玩风笛的门罗转向敲小鼓的吉斯特，最后看向挂在病房中央的条幅，脸上呈现出一种“我实在不知道该露出什么样的表情只好先就这样敷衍一下”的呆滞状态。

他求助般地回头看去，Haytham却递给他一个气球。乳白色的，带着鲜红色的十字花纹，但绝不是普通的红十字。是代表一些更深含义的红色十字。上面龙飞凤舞地写着一句祝福语，还附带他主治医师Haytham Kenway的签名。

你们圣殿竟然还印气球……Shay简直不知道该说什么，只好僵硬地接过它，在手指上绕了一圈细线。

“庆祝派对，”Haytham微笑，“恭喜出院。每天一个苹果，不要忘了。”

就像一条小溪被最和缓的风吹拂而过，你不知道它究竟有没有荡出痕迹。

“上一次我这么问的时候，你说……”Shay斟酌了一下，觉得直接提出圣殿的名字真是太不委婉太不英国了，遂转移了话题，“我记得你打算加入无国界医生组织？”

“嗯？”

“你缺不缺一个保镖？有很多身份证明的那种。”

“不缺。”Haytham断然拒绝。

Shay默默扶住了额头。

“不过我缺助手，精通放血的那种。”他微微倾身，戳破了他手里的气球。有一颗星星坠落了，掉在Shay手中。

他攥紧那枚戒指，抬头直视他的眼睛。那之中有无尽苍穹。

  


标签：[刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)[AC](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AC)[AU](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/AU)[小随笔咯](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E9%9A%8F%E7%AC%94%E5%92%AF)[SH](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/SH)  


  
热度: [168](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e303393)  
评论: [12](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e303393)  


  
[2017-02-11](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_e303393)

评论(12)

热度(168)

  1. [](http://thesoundofmusic732.lofter.com/) [秦光](http://thesoundofmusic732.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://weilaiyishi.lofter.com/) [魂_兮兮兮](http://weilaiyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://mingyujiugao939.lofter.com/) [北落师门](http://mingyujiugao939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) [一天boki16小时。365天从未间断](http://gugugu904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) [die Habseligkeiten](http://habseligkeiten0619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://ergouji233.lofter.com/) [二狗子](http://ergouji233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://federicomiddotauditore.lofter.com/) [Federico·Auditore](http://federicomiddotauditore.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://2368962587.lofter.com/) [余曦烬羽](http://2368962587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) [HaLoy](http://haloy232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) [l.lity](http://lingxiancy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://buee4.lofter.com/) [8415368](http://buee4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) [陆茗烟](http://jiazuxiejiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) [刺客犹在](http://cikeyouzai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://yanxiadaosanjiao.lofter.com/) [金字塔三明治](http://yanxiadaosanjiao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) [茶茶淼想在shay手下工作](http://jintianhaiyaoyirujiwangdayouxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) [Aswak](http://kawsa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) [折弦枕流](http://clarice-www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://1261293934.lofter.com/) [-](http://1261293934.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://pulipulibo.lofter.com/) [泡泡菌](http://pulipulibo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) [陆祁焱](http://2535632921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](http://1992117470.lofter.com/) [霜雪萝卜汤](http://1992117470.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://407x-yc.lofter.com/) [捌捌陆拾肆](http://407x-yc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) [yimola](http://yimoleiniya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) [九霄环佩](http://tianshangbaiyutang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) [风循百里](http://fengxunbaili653.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://jinshangtianhua292.lofter.com/) [瑾上添花](http://jinshangtianhua292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) [野鸦椿](http://yinrongcao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://84309528.lofter.com/) [秦头痛](http://84309528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://yivyi.lofter.com/) [一v一](http://yivyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://14718035845.lofter.com/) [ボロボロになっちゃえ](http://14718035845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](http://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) [噩梨](http://yunshanggezhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) [北斗焰](http://dubhe-spark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://abxlsb.lofter.com/) [对酒当鸽](http://abxlsb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](http://rehtui.lofter.com/) [好一个赛艇](http://rehtui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](http://zhisanmianmian.lofter.com/) [执伞](http://zhisanmianmian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://ivnon.lofter.com/) [阿川w](http://ivnon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://18926213850.lofter.com/) [伯劳鸟](http://18926213850.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) [假船](http://boatonline.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) [绛藻](http://lookmeintheeyes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://lightroom190.lofter.com/) [麦田里的麦狸](http://lightroom190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) [王猛猛](http://dafeilunzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) [画鸟的伯劳菌](http://tc-95271998.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://mjy19.lofter.com/) [吃的都是北极CP真难受](http://mjy19.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](http://dn304.lofter.com/) [Dn](http://dn304.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://alemvar.lofter.com/) [秋刀鱼](http://alemvar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://libaigegeshitianshi.lofter.com/) [incendiary](http://libaigegeshitianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](http://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




End file.
